Sage of Darkness
by BoldDragonLord
Summary: After Dipper got lightly Rejected by Wendy, Queen of darkness took the oppurtunity to turn Dipper into a Demon that will work for her. Find out how Pines family and Wendy live with Dipper and his mysterious savour. Will Dipper stand with his family or will he choose the dark side? WendyxDipper and BillxMable
1. Beginning of end

**Hello i'm a new writer and i read a lot of Gravity Falls fanfictions and i thought why not write my own of course characters don't belong to me i'm just borrowing them for my story. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Start of the end

 _In the bunker where dipper when they fought shapeshipter._

"You know we have too much of age difference dipper" Wendy looks at dipper expectantly. "Yeah, too much of age difference" dipper rubs his right hand sadly. "You know what dipper we could trough a party at movie night to make you forget all this ordeal okay?" Wendy says that while lightly hitting dipper with her shoulder. "okay" dipper laughs.

"Bro-bro are you okay?" Mable looks at dipper with sad eyes. "yeah i'm gonna be okay, but tell me why it hurts so much?" dipper looks at Mable questionably. "Only think i can say is love always hurts".

 _At mystery shack_

Dipper is lying on his bed in attic. You can hear little sounds of *sniffle* and *sobs*.

Then from down stairs uncle stan shouts to dipper "dinners ready, this kids man" " don't be so evil gruncle stan his heart was broken" back at the dippers room. "okay, okay, i'm coming" dipper stands up from his bad when he reached his door he started opening it when suddenly everything went black.

In dippers room. "Well taking the kid wouldn't be so hard" mysterious figure number 1 says. "Is that your way of whining"? said mysterious figure number 2. "What if it is"? "If it is you should stop whining and faster take the kid". At that moment waddles walks in and oinks twice. mysterious figure number 2 says "Oh look at that cute little piggy". Mysterious figure number 1 kneels down and pets waddles. "Hello little guy you wont tell your owners about this right"?. Waddles oinks in motion almost saying that his lips are sealed.

At that moment Mysterious figure number 1 grubs dipper and disappear into the shadows.

 **The End**

 **Okay if you enjoyed please leave a comment and as could see this story is not gonna follow the original story line but if you want to know what is gonna happen next you are gonna have to live a positive comment.**


	2. Meeting the Queen

**Hello back with another chapter wow i can't believe i got 2 followers and a 1 favorite of reviews i got 1 well it's better then 0. But as you were so nice as to favorite and follow and of course review i'm going to put in another chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Queen

Dippers P.O.V

I awoke to being shaken i started opening eyes when i realized i'm being carried on someones shoulder. Okay what was the last time that i did oh right gruncle stan was calling for dinner i went to open the door and it is then that i saw all black.

"Who are you people and what do you need from me"?

"Tch tch little correction we are not human we are someone who you would call demons".

"Demons? But what you need from me i'm just a little kid and useless at that".

"We don't need anything from you but our master want's something from you".

"Your master"?

"You are going to find out soon enough". Spoke the girl who was silent the whole conversation.

The girl than opened a giant door the door almost seemed to say if you there to cross me your dead i gulped. Than i was pushed to my knees not gonna sound tough i hurt a lot. I looked around and i could feel eyes staring at me, i raised my head to to see someone sitting at a throne.

"W-who are you"?

"Before i tell you who i am i have a deal to make and you can let him go he won't run anyways".

I was let go and stood up, i could run any moment why aren't my legs moving?

"so what's the deal"?

"I can offer you power in exchange of your loyalty".

"Power"?

"Yes power of Darkness".

"You mean you are going to give me to control darkness"? I raised my eyebrow.

"Not just control darkness but everything around you".

"No way, there's no in hell i am going to help darkness".

"Look at it that way Dipper if you become my servant you can be any age you desire. I heard that you were rejected by a girl named Wendy because of age difference".

"N-no you wrong i wasn't rejected i never told her that i have feelings for her".

She snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of me, i saw there replaying moments of Wendy rejecting me.

"See i know everything".

No wait, what's wrong with me am i actually thinking of accepting her offer? No i can't think that way i have Mable i can't just leave her of my own selfish desires.

"No, just because she rejected me doesn't mean that i don't have my twin sister she always was there for me and i know she is going to there for me know i'm not gonna leave her behind"!

"Hahaha sibling love, like i said dark magic doesn't just affect you but people around you as well meaning if you turn yourself 2 years older you can turn Mable 2 years older as well".

What why i am thinking to say yes this moment?

"I really could turn myself older and my sister"?

"Yes".

"And for exchange i need to be loyal to you"?

"Yes".

"Okay i'm saying yes..."

Wait what am i saying? There is no way. She stood up from her throne she started to go down the steps of her throne and then she stooped in front of me. She put her thumb on my forehead and her other four fingers on my head. She started chanting in strange language i couldn't understand any one of them.

I started to feel pain in my whole body, i fell on my knees and grabbed my head pain become so unbearable that i started to scream. After that i saw only darkness.

 **The End**

 **Okay, what do you think pretty good right? Do you think i portrayed Dippers personality quite good? Any ways leave a comment i would love to read what you people think.**


	3. Dipper's Missing

**Hello, i'm back with another chapter how do you think was the last chapter good or bad when i wrote it i didn't want Dipper to give up so easily, you may want to ask who she the one who give dipper a good offer is, you are going to find that out in chapter 4 anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dipper's Missing.

 **5 minutes before dipper went missing**

"Dipper time for diner, those kids man".

"Gruncle Stan don't be so mean to Dipper he's heart was broken".

"Okay i'm coming".

"Well did i break it"?

"No".

"Of course i didn't and i need to deal with it know".

"Gruncle Stan please be nice to him you know how emotional he can be, please"?

"mhm mhm okay i will try but there is no guarantee".

"Thank you Grancle Stan".

"I said there is no guarantee any ways where is that kid he was supposed to be here by know".

Mable stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm gonna check".

Mable went upstairs she saw the door being slightly open she looked inside and saw no one except Waddles lay on her bed but no sign of dipper she called him.

"Dipper".

No response. Mable looked around the room but no sign of dipper being kidnapped or run away.

"If dipper was kidnapped here would be sign of fighting and if he was running there would have been a note saying that he will never return oh i know maybe he went to the toilet".

Mable went to check all the toilets but still no sign of him.

"Oh no, maybe he was kidnapped by supernatural"?

Mable went down stairs and said that dipper was no where to be found.

"Did you check toilets"?

"Yes, Gruncle Stan but i still couldn't find him".

"SOOS".

"Yes, Mr Pine i was like totally not sleeping".

"What? i didn't call you for sleeping on work and your shift ended like 2 hours ago. I called you to make a poster of Dipper being missing".

"Why is that a new attraction"?

"No, Dipper is actually missing and we are going to call a whole town to help to search for him while you make the posters".

"Oh okay i'm on work, Soos calls out".

"Okay Mable you take this phone and call all Dipper friends and your own while i am going to use work phone and call the grown ups you got it"?

"Yes Gruncle Stan".

In about 3 hours everyone who was free enough come to help to find Dipper.

"Mable... Mable". Wendy called Mable to find out more details about dipper's disappearance.

"I'm here".

"Oh Mable just say it isn't my fault that dipper run away".

"Wendy calm down we are not sure that Dipper run away yet he didn't live a note saying that he is running away".

"Do you have any clues as what happened"?

"I have a feeling that he was taken by supernatural beings".

"Mable i'm pretty sure that supernatural doesn't exist".

"So you are going to take the full responsibility for him running away".

"On second though it sounds quite possible".

"Though so".

Mable and Wendy went to Gruncle Stan.

"Mr Pines what are you going to do know"?

"I am going to get peoples attention. EVERY ONE LISTEN WE ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR DIPPER WHO MAY OR MAY NOT BE IN WOODS CRYING HIS EYES OUT".

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HE RUN AWAY MR PINES"? Manly Dan shouted out.

"I HAVE A FEELING THAT HE WAS TAKEN BY WILD WOLF'S WHO WERE LOOKING FOR DINNER IN THE WOODS".

"What are we waiting for let's go looking for the kid" Manly Dan again shouted out.

Everyone agreed with Manly Dan and followed him in the woods

"Well shall we follow them Gruncle stan"?

"Shall we"?

"I think we should". Wendy and Soos unexpectedly said it at the same time.

"Well than we shall".

 **The End**

 **How did you like this chapter? What you wanted to see what happens next with Dipper? I though i wrote that it is about how Pines family deals with Dipper being gone and on different side. Just kidding you are going to find out next what happens to dipper in the next chapter... chapter 4. Well thanks for reading goodbye.**


	4. Meeting my new Brothers and Sisters

**Hello back did you like the last chapter i sure did like to write it this one will be what happened next with Dipper so enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Meeting my new Brothers

I awoke in a dimly lit room i didn't feel any pain or headache i felt great as if i was born again. I got out of the bed that i was laying on and it was when i realized that i was naked except boxers that were on, but like that noting else and that it seems that my muscles grew twice the size i saw a mirror i went to it and saw that i seemed to have aged.

KNOCK KNOCK

I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who's there".

"It's me Pine Tree".

"What about me"?

"Oh, i forgot about you Gideon".

I heard Gideon and Bill argue they sounded as close friends.

"What are you doing here"?

I went on offensive stance.

"You're naked right"?

That question cached me completely of guard i stuttered and answer.

"W-well y-yes and what's that for you"?

"We brought you clothes or you want to walk around naked"? I could hear Gideon shout know listening to Gideon shout his voice seems much more deeper and Bills much more human.

"Well come in".

I saw Bill open the door and what surprised me the most was that Bill was human than i looked at Gideon, i almost chocked on plain air Gideon looked like a teenager and he had an actual muscles i just stood there dump founded i guess they both realized that and laughed at the same time.

Bill laughed and said "Oh right you have never seen as in this form right this is my human form while am not a triangle and this is Gideon's demon form you only saw our shadow forms".

I chocked out a question.

"What are shadow forms"?

Gideon answered this time "shadow forms are your human form something that let's you blend in with the human world".

"Well Bills shadow form doesn't really fit in".

this time Bill answered "that's because triangle form that i use isn't really mine shadow form it's more a form that i like to use to scare people my human body is my shadow form and demon form".

"Do i have a shadow form"?

"Yes it's your 12-year-old body".

"How old am i right know"?

Gideon answered "you are going to be 16 at the end of summer".

"Why did i age"?

Gideon showed a motion for Bill to explain.

"Well you aged because your shadow body can't keep big amount of magic inside so it give you a demon body to store big amount of magic and i wouldn't advice you to going back to your shadow body as you are going to destroy it".

"What do you mean destroy it"?

"He means that even your demon body is not used to your dark magic yet and as long as your demon body is not used to your dark magic, going back to shadow body will destroy it as shadow bodies are useful only for mixing in with the human world in other words shadow bodies doesn't have any protection against magic got it"?

"Kind of can i know get the clothes"?

"Oh of course". Bill gives me my new clothes i had dark black jeans black T-shirt and a black hoodie with black socks and black running shoes you may think that i look like a goth but this clothed make me look like a mature teenager.

Gideon then started talking "We are going to explain the rules of this place Rule number 1) From the moment that you are dark magician you call every dark magician your brother/sister of course you don't need to address them like that all the time you can address them that when you feel to be formal 2) You don't show your dark magic to the whole world if you do show all the world your powers you are going to be punished and i don't recommend seeing what that punishment is 3) If someone asks you a favor you do it without thinking twice if that is something against the rules you are not going to be punished for that 4) You can ask someone a favor and they will do that favor without thinking it means we must be really friendly with each other little fight will get punished.

"Gideon you forgot the most biggest rule".

"Oh and rule number 5) you can't ask favors from the Queen it's the most important and of course if queen asks favor of as we must do that without thinking, Got that"?

"Yes i got it but why can't we ask favors from 'so called' queen"?

They looked at each other and Bill answered.

"Because she is the Queen why else"?

"Any ways we are going to show you around".

They told me from know on this room belongs to me after that they showed me the kitchen they told if you want to taste human food you have to cook for yourself as demons don't need to eat to survive. then we went to various music rooms, they even had a pool you could swim there 24/7 water never gets cold. They introduced me to my so called brothers and sisters it was a lot of fun they all were were dressed as me only they had different kind of type of clothes only ones that stood out was Bill and Gideon, Gideon stood out because he was wearing light blue clothes and Bill stood out because he was wearing yellow and eye patch.

Then they introduced me to people who kidnapped me they apologized to me for kidnapping and said that was a straight command of the Queen and that they didn't have any other choice we had a lot of fun (who know you could how so much fun with your kidnappers) After a while Bill and Gideon insisted that i am still used to have a shadow body and that i still need to rest when went into the hall Bill whispered to me.

"Those two are a married couple".

I stooped in my tracks. I whispered back.

"A married couple"?

Gideon than intervened " Yes they got married 2 years after becoming demons".

"i thought you said we were brothers and sisters"?

"Not by blood but by magic".

"So we still can bet married on each other"?

"Yes if you have a child you are going to have a demon".

"And what if my wife is a human"?

"You still are gonna have a demon".

"Is there no at all possibility of having a human"?

"Only a mix between a human and a demon".

"what's the difference"?

"The difference is that when the mix reaches age of 18 he has a choice to be a human or a demon".

"What if he chooses human"?

"Then if he becomes a human only think is that his demon parents has a choice if they still want to help their child or they are going to leave him alone".

We reached my room i wanted to ask more questions but bill was pushing me into my room and saying that i need a rest.

 **THE END**

 **What do you think pretty boring chapter right? Next chapter will be with Pine family maybe they will be more fun.**


	5. Dipper's Missing 2

**Hello back with a new chapter i know last one was quite boring but i tried to put little bit jokes there and here anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Dippers missing 2

"Gruncle stan did you check every hole in the forest?" I was on the line of starting to cry. "Mable you know perfectly fine that there aren't really any holes in the forest." "Mrs Pines he could be on the way to the airport." Wendy give her opinion.

Than Soos come into the room "No dudes dipper hasn't left Gravity falls." "How do you know that?" i asked "Do you remember how i was trying different jobs?" "Well yes." One of those were Being a bus driver so i made there couple of friends last night in place to go to forest i went to ask if they have taken a preteen to an airport or any other location they answered no it's how i found out."

"So know we know that Dipper is still in Gravity falls." Wendy cheerfully exclaimed. "So that means that my precaution about wolfs was true there's nothing to do know i'm going to some TV." Gruncle stan told us. We ignored him.

"Okay what we need know is to go around the town and ask villagers that didn't come with as yesterday if they have seen a Dipper walking around the town."

 **After couple of hours later.**

Mable is crying at this point. Wendy is really depressed "Maybe Stan is right maybe Dipper really was eaten by wolfs?" "NO, as Dippers twin i can feel him, his alive, i can just feel it." "If you say so it means there is no reason to be depressed you know what maybe we are just tired and can't think properly?"

"Okay you are going to cheer me up by having a sleep over with me okay?" "If it make you feel better i'm fine with it."

 **I'm not gonna put the end here as one reader asked. Thanks for reading Goodbye.**


	6. New Dipper

**Hello this is my second attempt to write this story anyways last chapter was pretty boring right? I am going try to make this one more fun. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 6: New Dipper

I awoke in my new bed and room. i looked around and saw blurry figures standing at the end of my Queen sized bed. My blurry vision didn't really help but when it cleared i saw "ahhhh what the hell are you doing in my room?" "We brought you your new clothes." Bill and Gideon smiled creepily.

I got dressed in my new clothed oops this are the same clothes from yesterday only they are clean. "So did you need anything?" "Well we came to ask you if you ant to come and have a breakfast at Lazy Susan's?" I though for a minute. "Sure i would want to have some fresh air as well."

After that Bill and Gideon took me to a hall there were only two peo-sorry demons and they were those demons who are married to each other aka my kidnappers. Bill told me that those two were only free ones. Then they told me that they are going to teach me have to teleport.

I just have to imagine the place that i want to be in and my magic will bend to my will and i have to imagine post were is written 'Welcome to Gravity falls'. After 5 minutes of trying to imagine it it at last worked and of course i was the last one to get there.

Then they told that they are going to go on motorbikes and of course you need to imagine it. I tried to imagine a bike, when i opened my eyes i saw a small toy bike laying on the ground i was thankful to them for not laughing because it is kind of embarrassing.

After another 5 tries i at last got a working bike. It was a beautiful red color only rich people could afford it. I asked if i really can drive on it? They told that my body is automatically used to my own creation and they ere right i knew every detail every bend of this bike.

In 10 minutes we where at Lazy Susan's. I went inside first and sat down at the window everyone followed me. Susan come to our table "What would you want fir breakfast boys and a girl?" "I would like your special." I said with a smile. Bill asked for breakfast Gideon for clean water and those two asked for love breakfast.

Personally i have never heard of love breakfast. After when i finished my breakfast i got bored so i went to punch bag and hit it with a little power but it made the bell almost fly out of it's place but i still some have could here the bell ring.

I got my pancakes. Bill then decided to play a game who can eat the most pancakes will be the winner. I already was on my third plate when Mable run into the diner with Wendy, Soos and Gruncle Stan in tow. Mable's and Wendy's eyes widened but after looking me up and down they went to a depressed state.

I just realized know that they would be worried sick about me. I had so much fun yesterday that i forgot about them. I come up to their table wit ha big smile and asked. "Why so depressed?" "Can't you see? We are not in the mood to deal with jerks right know?" I was quite shocked Wendy usually doesn't shout at any one ignores them yes but not shout's.

"Sorry pal her heart already belongs to someone else." Belongs to someone else? "I though she rejected him Mr Pines." Are they talking about me? "Um i'm sorry if it sounded as if i'm hitting on you." I apologized trying not to make them even angrier.

"No, no we forgive you we are just really depressed this past three days. You see my twin brother went missing three days ago and he's still missing." "Oh i'm sorry to hear that could i do anything to cheer you on?" There was small pause from Mable.

"You were playing that machine there right?" "Well yes." "If you could win as all a pancake i would feel better." "Well if you say so." I went to the machine and those four were still playing the game. "Hey guys get out the way i am going win pancakes for the group over there, you see the girl over there her brother went missing 3 days ago."

"So you want to cheer her up?" Bill asked "Yes." "Well, go on." I went to hit the punching bag. I only hit the punching bag four times. "The pancakes for that table please." I pointed to the table where Mable and Wendy were sitting on.

I went to their table. "Know every things better?" Mable answered. "Well breakfast made me feel better but i don't think Wendy over there feels any better." "Come on kids we already went over this Dipper was eaten by wild wolfs."

"No Gruncle Stan i can feel Dipper his still alive some where outside of this place." Mable went back to eating her pancakes with a sad expression. I felt terrible i just left them without saying anything not that i could but i could at least have asked them to live a note for me.

"Well what about we went to the Big Guns Laser Tag?" "If we are going there kid you are going to pay with your own money." "It was my idea from the start." Everyone cheered. I went to the group who seemed stuck on playing the game "Hey guys let's go to the Big Guns Laser Tag." "Okay." Everyone somehow answered at the same time.

Bill paid and we went outside. We went to our bikes. "Wow do they belong to you." "Yeah, you like it?" "It's amazing." I laughed. "Who wants a ride?" Wendy was the first one to shout me. Wendy went to sit on my bike while Mable behind the girl kidnapper Soos behind Bill and Gruncle Stan behind Gideon.

We all got there in less than 5 minutes. "Anyways what are your names?" I started. "My name is Daniel she is." "My name is Aurelia this is my husband Alistair and this too." Gideon started first. "I'm George." "And i'm Bailey." "It's nice to meet you all and don't you too look little bit too young to get married?" "No we are actually adults these 3 are teenagers."

We all went inside the 'Laser Tag'. "Tickets for nine people please." I asked. We got our tickets and i mastered how to summon money. "Okay, we are going to decide the teams." Aurelia and Alistair said that they are going to be in opposite teams.

We decided that i am going to go with Wendy, Mable, Aurelia and Gruncle Stan and second team is made of Bill, Alistair, Soos and Gideon. We had a lot of fun believe it or not we actually had the same points 5-5 it took as all day to get five points.

We took everyone half way to their homes and parted there.

 **I know i promised to make this chapter more fun but as i am still waiting for the lucky winner on who's going to be with Mable Bill or Gideon i am going to stop making chapters here until the lucky winner. Thanks for reading goodbye.**


	7. Start of war?

**Hey people i know i said that i am going to write another chapter when Bill or Gideon wins but you know chapter 7 doesn't involve upgrading Mable's and one of the winners relationship so i though i am going to make another chapter for you people.**

Chapter 7: Start of war?

I tried to sleep but light from the windows are getting in my eyes, after couple of seconds i remembered that i don't have a window in my room i started opening my eyes when i realized that someone is holding a flashlight to my face.

"Can you please take away the flashlight from my face?" "Oh sorry man didn't realize that you were awake." I didn't recognize the voice. "Hey? Who are you?" "Oh right i wasn't at home when you were introduced to everyone. I'm Archer nice to meet you."

He smiled and he pulled his hand for me to shake it i smiled as well and shaked his hand while i shaked his hand and asked. "Is your name archer because you are an archer?" "Hahaha no my human parents wanted me to become an archer but i hated archery so accepting her offer didn't make me think twice."

"It sometimes make's me think how did i end up accepting her offer?" "It's easy she manipulated your feelings and made you accept her offer." "Is here everyone been manipulated into accepting her offer?" "Well in Gravity falls right know yes but in demon realm there are demons who accepted her offer without being manipulated."

"There are more of as?" "Of course there is second in command she is the second strongest demon." "Whose first strongest?" "Our Queen and don't start calling her a demon she's a pure God." He went to a door he waved his hand for me to follow. "Wait, why didn't Bill or Gideon get me?" "They had to talk with Queen so i come to get you. And i need to get dressed." "Clothes can wait."

We went out in the corridor. "Let's go we need to go to a meeting." "Meting? For what?" "We don't know, we just do what Queen ask as to do." "So we are just going to blindly listen to our Queen?" "Why blindly? She is going to tell us what's it's about when everyone is going to be there."

We continued to go i looked around and remembered that i was taken here when i was kidnapped. "Were we are going is it a throne room?" "Yes." We stopped in front of a big door, like last time i felt something dreadful it's as if the door was trying to say 'go in and your dead'.

"Don't worry it's just a lot of magical power was put on the door so no enemies dare to go in, but you are fine." "Aren't you scared?" "Pfff, no i am used to this." He started to open the door. I looked around and saw Bill and Gideon stood beside the Queen.

Archer pushed me lightly almost saying that i should move he went in front of me so i followed him he showed me to choose one of the not taken places. I sat down next to Archer. I looked at our Queen and like last time there was cloak around her it was impossible to see what she looks like or what she's wearing.

I was quite embarrassed it seemed that i was only one in underwear. Than suddenly Queen stood up no one looked shocked they just sat. She started to speak."Good to see that everyone has come. As you all can tell soon the portal will be finished and the man that tried to destroy me will step out of the realm of the lost."

I tried to think about what portal she was talking about but nothing went inside my head. And the man that tried to destroy her? What is she talking about? What is the realm of the lost? "We are going to stop the man's brother to bring him back." The man's brother he has a brother who know about supernatural?

The only one who jumped in my mind was Gruncle Stan. "We are going to start fun war with the Gravity Falls people and we are going to destroy the portal." Destroy the portal? If it is Gruncle Stan were could he hide the portal? When i met him yesterday he was his usual self.

 **2 hours later**

We all went out the door but everyone was silent. "Why is everyone silent?" "Queen doesn't really like when we are too loud for over 500 years know." I looked around trying to spot if there is Bill or Gideon. "Do you know where Gideon or Bill is?" "Well i am going to guess that they are still Queen why?"

"I wanted to ask them something that's all." "Hey man, i am here my ears are open." "Well it's just quite strange to talk to a person that i met just this morning beaming a flashlight in my face." "Haha, right about that, but anyways you should know if Queen calls someone you need to get ready that you won't see them 1 or more days."

"So you want to tell me that i wouldn't see them today?" "no-o." "Okay i was meaning to ask about the portal and the man." "The man that tried to destroy the Queen?" "Yes!" "Well the man is the one who created the portal but he got pushed into it by his brother. Know his brother is trying to fix the portal to bring the men back." "Why does Queen wants to destroy the men's brothers rescue attempt?"

"Because the men figured how to destroy our Queen." "Our Queen has a weakness?" "Yes can't you tell?" "No..." "Okay what does our Queen rule over?" "Um don't know?" "Darkness Dipper darkness." "Why is it that bad to kill her if she dies doesn't that mean we are sat free?" "Dipper if she dies so does this world where you live."

"Wait why does my world will be destroyed with her?" "Dipper the world isn't the only think that will disappear. We demons will disappear as well." He looked sadly at the ground. "So i am going to die as well if she dies?" "Yes everyone and anything that she created."

Realization hit me hard if she dies so does everyone that i know. "If she rules over darkness who rules over light." "He's already dead over 500 years." "What happened?" "Got himself killed." "Who killed him?" "Our Queen." "Why did she kill him?" "No one know but i am sure that second third and fourth in command know why she killed him."

"Didn't you ask your second in command or anyone who knows?" "Of course we tried but they looked at us as if we are crazy, but we do have some ideas." We stopped in front of gaming room. "Why are we here?" "Everyone's here." He opened the door and we went inside.

He made a motion for me to follow, he started to move, he took a free table and sit down. "So what are does ideas why she killed him?" A woman from near by tale shouted "Are you talking about the prince?" I looked puzzled towards the woman i was introduced to her in my next day of becoming a demon.

If i remember correctly her name is Briar. Than Archer shouted "Yes the one and only." I turned towards him with a quizzical look. "That's how we call the ruler of light." I did some calculation in my brain but still couldn't understand "Why exactly prince?" "Because our Queen was stronger than him so he is in our eyes a prince."

Know i understood "So he was weaker than our Queen?" "Yes." "So what are does ideas why she killed the 'prince'." "Right before we go telling our ideas you should hear couple things that lead as of thinking that." I heard some laugh. "Right we can get in big trouble from second in command but it's too funny not to tell."

I could her more demons laugh and some snicker. "So we are all in this room except you who have lived longer than 500 years. It was one day when second in command wanted to anger our Queen for fun of it so she said the prince and her would be perfect for each other and every demon in the room heard what she said and so did the prince."

This time more demons laughed and some miserably failed to keep in their laughs. "After she said that everything around he Queen become cold she said with a calm voice for everyone to live and the prince as well. After that we didn't see second in command for a while."

Know it seemed that everyone in the room started to laugh. "And when we did see her again she was dressed in dinosaur costume and every time when she walked she would sing that funny song." When he finished that word he burst out laughing and completely every one in the room laughed as well.

I though how it felt to a person who was serious all the time would have to act like a child. Then Archer took his wits in his hand and continued "So after 1 year of having to do that she never tried to anger the Queen again even after she killed the prince." I guess the memory is too deep for the second in command.

After a while laughs stopped. "Okay now i am going to tell why we think she killed him." He was interrupted by someone trying to keep in their laughs. "Right the first idea that come to as was that he was secretly our Queens lover but they never acted as lovers so that was thrown out of the window really fast."

Someone shouted out "I still think they were lovers." "Yeah right. But then we went to that, that he got too annoying and she just got read of him. But it went out the window as well after someone give as a point that she enjoyed his company. So we just stayed on that he did something really bad that got himself killed."

"I have another question." "Ask away." "She said that this is going to be a fun war does it mean that we are going to go to a war?" "Yes but in this war there are not going to be many casualties." "I have another question." "You do have many questions today anyways ask away." "How long am i going to sit here only in my boxers?"

Some demons snickered and giggled. "Oh your naked? I didn't even realize that." "How didn't you realize that? I am sitting right in front of you." "Haha sorry right." He tirned to demons in the room "Right guy i am going to show him how to create his own clothes."

We left the gaming room. We walked in silence to a different part of a building or underground. He took me to large room enough space to put in spaceship. Archer turned towards me and smiled "Okay Dipper i am going to teach you to create your own clothes."

 **Okay this is the end of this chapter but this time i am not going to make another chapter until i have all ten names and i am not joking i am not going to make another chapter. So you better hurry of deciding which one you want to be Mables soulmate. Thanks for reading and goodbye.**


	8. Authors note

**Hello this is authors note it's been like a month or so when i started to write this story and i don't want to stop writing this story because i said that until Gideon or Bill is chosen so i thought if i am not going to get those points i am going to choose on my own at least than there are going to be more chapters coming up.**

 **Those who waited for another chapter i don't know what you were waiting for but anyways sorry for not updating another chapter Goodbye.**


	9. Mable meets Bill

**Hey guys i chose a character so there are going to be more chapters coming up like this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Mable meets Bill

I was running in endless corridor, i would run pass a door it's always the same color and shape even the same number as it's one and the same. I would want to know what's inside, but every time when i would want to stop i would run even faster as if i am not allowed to see inside.

"DIPPER!"

I heard someone calling my name as if from another world. I started to become tired and i felt as if my soul is leaving my body.

"DIPPER!"

There is another call. It started to become really familiar, but i couldn't remember the persons name.

"DIPPER WAKE UP!"

With those words i remembered it belonged to Bill, and with that i saw my body laying below me.

{...}

Bills P.O.V

"HEY DIPPER WAKE UP!"

I've been calling his name for a long time and there was no response until i heard him mumbling in sleep.

"Mmmmhhhh."

 **"DIPPER I SAID WAKE UP!"**

This words i said with more demonic voice and of course he practically jumps out of the bed looking at his room as if he has never seen it. And i know what's wrong with him.

Dippers P.O.V

I was looking around a room that seemed really familiar, but i couldn't remember who it belonged to. I turned around and faced... Bill.

"Bill?"

"Wakay wakay?"

"What?"

"Are you awake know?"

"Oh, um, yes?" I was quite confused at his question.

"Good we were called by the queen."

Bill started to walk towards the door.

"I see you learned how to create clothes."

"Archer teached me how to do it."

"Archer." Bill bluntly said.

He didn't ask anything else so i started the conversation.

"So why does our Queen need us?"

"I don't know."

Bill was more secretive than before, but i didn't want to push anything so i asked him something else.

"Why were you and Gideon standing beside Queen yesterday?"

"It was important meeting if there is important meeting the strongest are the ones who protect her."

I felt that he was hiding something so i tried to push it out.

"Isn't second in command next strongest after our Queen?"

"Tell me Dipper do you see her somewhere in Gravity Falls?"

"Ummmmmm... No?"

"Yes, no because she is busy of looking after the Demon Realm. I am next strongest so it was my job to protect her."

"What about Gideon?"

"He was just there when i was called."

"Oh." I was trying to imagine how it was for Gideon to just be called to Queen without any reason. "So are we going or what?" Bill didn't say anything he just went towards the door and exited. I was just going to do the same when i remembered that i didn't have any clothes on.

When i summoned my clothes i run after Bill. When reaching him all the way we didn't say a word just me thinking what to do to destroy the silence. I started to hum a lullaby.

{...}

We were standing in front of the Queens door. The door seemed less threatening than yesterday i wasn't trembling in my shoes like yesterday. While being in my thoughts i didn't see Bill waiting for me to enter.

"Dipper?"

I heard Bill call me. "Huh?" I turned towards Bill and saw his annoyed face. "Oh, i'm sorry." I entered the place, Queen was sitting in her throne it made me think if it's the only think that she does, just sits.

Bill was trailing behind me. When we reached appropriate distance Bill bowed to the Queen while i was standing. Bill looked at me. "What?" "You need to bow just like me." When he said that i bowed as well.

I looked at our Queen and i still couldn't make out her facial form. Bill stood up and i after him. "Did you call as?" Queen stood up and went down the steps to our level. I could see that i was taller than her and she didn't seem to be stronger than me in physical power.

But something told me that i was really wrong. "Bill, Dipper i am going to send you to get Pines family's trust." The yesterdays meeting went back into my memory. Could it really be Gruncle Stan? I dared to speak against her. "Why?" My voice come out horse and quite, i don't know why it was so hard to talk against her.

She turned towards me. "Why?" I couldn't say what facial expression she has. "Well because i am going to stop Stan of bringing back his brother. Why else?" I wanted to ask did Gruncle Stan really have a brother? But the more i pushed myself to ask the more fear i felt.

I ended up just giving up on asking the hard questions. But than a new one come am i supposed to get their trust in this age? "I have another question." Queen just looked at me before answering. "Of course no it would be much easier with the 12-year-old Dipper."

"But how am i going to turn into 12 year old self? I thought that turning back into my human body can kill it." I looked at her worried, but in place of her talking Bill started. "Dipper tell me do you see nightmares lately?" The question made me surprised.

"Well i don't know i feel like i saw a dream, but i can't remember it." Bill turned towards Queen. "His ready." Ready it made me think by what he meant by that. "Well than go." Queen give something like a command. Bill didn't wait for anything and started to drag me out of the Throne room.

He took me to a room where yesterday i was learning to summon clothes till 2 am. "Okay Dipper i am going to teach you to turn into your human form." "Human form aren't it going to get my human-" "Dipper i said that i am going to teach you turn into human body, if i said something it's gonna happen. Got that?"

I looked at him in shock i guess that i can know turn back to my 12 year self. "Yes." "Good. Know listen really closely."

{...}

I was really tired but at last i did it i mastered to turn back it took hours, but i did it and it felt good to be old self as if something returned to me.#

"Well know we are ready to go back to Queen with good news." When i heard that it made me want to protest say something, but there was no power left. Only trying to take in gulps of air that seemed to never reach my lungs. "Stand up and let's go."

I tried to pull , myself up. I started to push myself up with my noodle hands when there was a surge of power and i pulled myself up. Now standing up i felt good and the tiredness disappeared completely. Bill just kept going towards the door.

When he exited i run after him full of energy even smiling.

{...}

Again standing in front of the door we entered. "My Queen i have successfully teached him how to return to his human form. "I see, good i want you to sat out today this minute." When she said that made me really worried i wasn't ready to return it's fun here i want to stay here, i never want to go back.

but i didn't say anything just stayed silent and allowed Bill to take me somewhere. It was the same room that i was taken to go Gravity Falls Welcome sign. "Dipper you are to show up at Gravity Falls welcome sign got that?" I nodded and Bill disappeared.

I took a deep breath and imagined where i wanted to be. When i opened my eyes Bill was standing in front of me and waiting. I smiled "Hey!" "Faster summon you bike and let's go." I did as he asked and summoned my bike just like last time it was the same color but smaller to fit my size.

We were going fast i loved how forest just kept going past me, but always the same picture never ending. We will soon be at our destination when Bill suddenly started to press on breaks.

When i stopped i started to look around frantically looking if we were attacked. "What's the matter! Are we attacked?" "No, from here on we are walking." When he said that my spirits disappeared.

"Why to walk? I don't get it." "Stop whining and let's move while there is sun to guide as." I didn't say more and followed him i didn't want to make my bike disappear so i took it with me until it was hard to carry it and i didn't have any other choice as to make it disappear.

After walking some time i finally saw Mystery Shack in the distance for some reason it made my heart jump to my throat in happiness like a little boy who missed it's home. I started to run towards the Shack but stopped when i reached the exit of the forest.

I saw there Mable and Wendy sitting on the grass with gloomy expressions, while Waddles tried to lift their spirits. It made my hurt break.

I waited for Bill to come. When he reached me we went out off the woods. I didn't try to hide any sounds, but they still didn't notice me or Bill who was much taller than me and almost seemed to shine with his clothes. When we were just a step away i called out to them.

"Mable? Wendy?" My voice come out squeaky but it got their attention. Both of them jumped up on their legs and turned around to face me and Bill. On both of their faces was written shock after couple silent moments happiness and tears. Seeing their tears made me want to cry, i allowed them to fall.

Next minute we were hugging and crying in each ones shoulder. When we parted then started to come all the questions that i wasn't prepared for. "Where have you been?" Mable started. "No Mable first we should ask if hes fine. Are you okay Dipper no wolfs attacked you right?"

I wanted to say something anything, but nothing come out. "You know people i am here as well." Bill interrupted our conversation that wasn't going anywhere. "Bailey?" Mable with shock asked. "The one and only what's up?" "Did you bring Dipper back?"

"Yeah i found him walking around the road that exits Gravity Falls. Before that i saw the posters of missing boy and the drawing looked like the kid right here." Bill looked at me to play along. But when i tried to say something Wendy started to look angry. "You tried to live Gravity Falls?!"

It made me shocked and angry at Bill why did he need to say exit of the Gravity Falls. "N-n-no." "No? What than?" "Girl i can explain. You see when i found him he was actually going back to Gravity Falls. When i asked what he was doing he told me that he didn't know what he was doing out there and that he doesn't even remember how he found himself outside of Gravity Falls."

Wendy and Mable looked at me as if waiting me to explain. "W-well you see when i awoke this morning i was really confused as i was in the woods i tried to navigate my way through the forest when i found the Gravity Falls welcome poster. From there i was walking back to city when i found this guy that you called Bailey."

When i explained myself anger from Wendy's face disappeared and sadness overcome it. I put my hat over my face and apologized "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For disappearing like that." Mable and Wendy went silent. And next they were hugging me and saying it's not my fault.

I started to cry again i wanted to apologize again for other thinks but i didn't forget why i was here i was here to get their respect with Bill. When i stopped crying i asked if Bill or Bailey could stay for the night as it's already getting dark. "Of course, we could do make over." Mable happily exclaimed.

"Mable he is a guy not a girl." "But i always do make over with you." When she said that made me embarrassed. Mable just skipped back into the Shack while Wendy occasionally would turn around making sure that i won't run away, one of the moments when Wendy doesn't watch Bill went on one knee and whispered.

"Don't worry i already know that Mable gives you a make overs." With that he stood up and followed Wendy inside the shack. While i stood embarrassed it made me want to go inside a hole and never come out, but even with embarrassment i went inside to see Gruncle Stan trying to explain that i was eaten by wolfs.

"Gruncle Stan i'm here and i wasn't eaten by wolfs." Gruncle Stan turned towards me clear shock written on his face. "Oh my glory his alive." "Yes i'm alive see?" I tried to sound happy so no tension would settle down. It seemed that Gruncle Stan forgot the conversation before hand and turned towards Bill.

"And whose this?" "Let me introduce myself i'm Bailey i found Dipper beside the woods." Gruncle Stan was silent for couple seconds. "So he was dragged there by wolfs?" It made me want to slap myself how can you get anymore stupid? "No Gruncle Stan i don't think that i was dragged by wolfs to the forest."

"Well it means that i don't need to call your parents to tell that you died." He jumped up and down like a small kid. "Ow ahhh." Well as long as his back didn't give away. "I'm gonna watch some TV and Mable or Dipper come and fix my back." Arrggghh the moment i return i am a slave the faster i do it the faster it will end.

"Dipper wait!" "What?" "As you returned just know from place who knows where i am going to do your jobs for today so get comfy and rest." With that Mable run into the living room. "Well i guess know we should find a bed for Bi- I meant Bailey." Ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy. "Your right." Good she didn't found anything suspicious.

I motioned Bill and Wendy to follow me. We went upstairs to my room where Wendy was looking over every staff that can be found and Bill just standing in middle of room.

"Okay Bailey i am going to get mattress and a duvet.

{...}

I was running down to the basement, i know that clothes there won't be clean as basement wasn't really cleaned for years. Know running down basement stairs i reached the bottom. Looking around the room i saw bunch of boxes. I went to the box were was written 'Sleep over assortments' With a lot of sparkles it must have been Mables doing.

I opened the box it was quite easy by looking how much tape was put over it. i found a duvet well know i need a mattress i looked around and spotted it. I took it in my hands but it had dust all over it, i closed my eyes and imagined it being clean when i opened my eyes it was clean as new.

I turned towards the whole basement without closing my eyes i tried to imagine it clean. After seconds there was wind blowing and all the dust being absorbed into it never to be seen again.

When wind stopped to blow there wasn't even one dust left. Then i put boxes in stacks so they won't take too much space, they were flying to their destination. When i was done testing my powers i started to climb up the stairs, surprisingly the mattress wasn't heavy.

Reaching my room i saw only Wendy sitting on my bed. I pretended that i was tired to the bone. "oh *puff* Wendy? Where did Bailey go?" When i asked that question she jumped off my bed for some reason. "Oh? Bailey? I don't know where he went."

"He must how gone to explore." "Ha ha right explore do you need help with that?" "Well if you don't mind." Wendy come up to me and helped me to drag the mattress to the middle of the room.

When we finished everything it was already 6:00 pm. There was a lot of time left so we went downstairs. We went to the kitchen and there sitting was Bill and Mable both laughing at Mables worst jokes. Bill seemed to enjoy he's time with Mable i still wanted to get my drink, but Wendy dragged me outside of the Shack.

"Wendy?! What's wrong?" "Oh it's nothing i just thought that we shouldn't get in their way." She didn't need to tell me more. "Do you want to have a walk in the woods?" "Sure."

{...}

After having a walk in the woods i returned to the shack to see Gruncle Stan, Bill and Mable watching TV in silence. "Oh, Dipper were have you been?" "I went to walk with Wendy." Mable went on ranting mode after i said it. "Bill do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes, i was getting sleepy." He stood up and followed me. When we got away from anyone hearing us Bill spoke. "You shouldn't get attached to them." "I could tell you the same thing." "I need to get their trust without becoming friends it's impossible."

"It's still impossible for me to break their trust. I just can't do it." "I thought that too." "What did you thought?" "That i couldn't do what she told me. Every time when she told me to do something i thought that i am going to crumble beneath the pressure. I thought that i would cry every time when i see something unfair."

There was a small silence. "But over time it become much easier and easier." I couldn't believe that Bill could have been such a softie in the past, but looking at me know, i become more and more uncaring every day i am not so shy around Wendy anymore as if she was just a friend that i know for a while.

"Dipper in the end you will end up just like we all demons did." I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but i was scared of the outcome from the answer.

This night mast have been the hardest.

 **Hey guys, as you can see i chose Bill so bad luck for those who wanted Gideon.** **(It's your own fault) Anyways thanks for Reading and until next chapter Goodbye.**


	10. Demon that is not me

**Hey back with another chapter hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Demon that is not me

I woke up sweating from a nightmare that i don't remember only indication that i actually saw a nightmare was my fast beating heart and the sweat going down my whole body. When i got around the fear i looked around Bill or Mable wasn't here.

I got dressed and went downstairs to get in time for breakfast. "Hey Gruncle Stan." "Hey kid." I looked at the table but there wasn't Mable or Bill. "Hey Gruncle Stan? Where's Mable or Bi- Bailey?" I stopped in mid sentence and corrected myself.

Gruncle Stan raised his eyebrow, but didn't think much and answered my question. "Mable dragged the Bailey guy outside some think she called adventure date." It sounded just like Mable. I sighted and went to eat my breakfast.

When i finished i went into the Mystery shack shop to see Wendy reading her magazines. "Hey Wendy." For some reason i didn't feel excited to see her like i would before meeting demons. "Hey!" Wendy smiled and i returned it.

"Do you mind if i sit with you?" For the first time in my life i am casual around her and stuttering as if there was big weight lifted of my shoulder. i smiled because of that and it got Wendy's attention. Is something good going on that i don't know about?"

"Oh um no it's just i remembered something good that's all." I felt so good no blushing like an idiot nothing. I looked at Wendy and saw her intently staring at me, it made me really worried. I-Is something wrong?" "It's just there is something off about you as if it's you but not fully like someone else is inside you."

Then it hit me that black magic inside me is alive breathing at the same time as me watching people at the same time as me and shaping me into the person that i want to be. The black magic is granting my wish slowly but surely turning me into a monster that i never wanted to be.

I don't feel like a fool with Wendy because it's slowly destroying my feelings towards her. The smile that i had on my face disappeared completely leaving me empty and sad. It seemed that she saw the change in me and started to look concerned.

"Are you okay, dude?" There was concern written in her words and on her face. "Yeah i'm fine just little bit tired from yesterday, i guess?" it looked like she wasn't convinced, but saw that i didn't want to talk any more she patted on a chair beside her.

I walked towards her and sat down my heart would be raising at this moment, but know there was just worry and guilt in my heart. I wanted to fill in the pain so i patted my pockets for a book with number 3 on it. When i felt something solid hit my hand i knew right away that it was my book.

I stopped slapping my pockets and put my hand in my pocked this time and draw out the book. I opened it on the last page that i left at. It seemed that i already new it and it become boring suddenly i felt a presents on my shoulder and looked up to see curious Wendy looking through my shoulder onto my book.

And for the first time i felt the pang of love in my heart and i welcomed it like my life. "What are you reading?" "This is the book that i found in the forest, it seemed interesting so i took it." She looked at it even more curious and got closer.

My heart started to beat uncontrollably and i smiled lovingly knowing that the monster inside me haven't taken all the love from me. I turned back to the book and started to skip the pages until i saw a glimpse of a word _Demons._

It made me stop doing everything that i was doing. "Is something wrong?" "Oh no it's just i thought that i remembered something important, but it was nothing." We sat in silence for a while when Wendy started to talk again. "Read for me." "H-Huh?" "Read the part about the Demons." She smiled innocently.

I looked at the open book in my arms. Wondering if i really can read out loud to her. "Dipper?" "yes?" Suddenly i heard concerned Wendy. "You kind of spaced out." "Oh! I'm sorry i am going to read it for you." "Thanks." I started to become sick in the stomach when i got ready to read but i gulped it down and started to read.

 _Demons_

 _Some people think that demons are some creatures that don't have any human resemblance but they are mistaken demons look just like humans except they have the thinks that ordinary human can't have. Those think can be anything, but the think that i learned the most was that demons are quite beautiful and for males handsome. You might think that i didn't have to add that but the beauty of a demon is the think that makes them different from as humans their looks. But there are thinks that allow them to hide around humans their human vessel or how they would call 'shadow body' an amateur demon can't start taking it's human form until he starts to see nightmares in his dream._

 _I tried to find out the reason why they see nightmares but the multiple tests that i did failed. But there was something that i learned from failed tests. How to find a demon in it's human form the demon is different from when he was a human. And the think that i heard the people say was going like this 'It's as if it's you... but not fully as if there is.. someone..else.'_

I made small pauses between the words, but the little damage was done. "Oh look you told me the same think like 20 minutes ago." "Your right, is it some kind of fantasy book?" I felt the biggest relief in the world. "Yeah i guess it is." I thought that we are going to be sitting in silence for a while but thankfully i was mistaken.

In to the shop come Mable covered in pine tree scales and looking like she had the best moment of her life. After couple seconds Bill come in as well the same think with him only he wasn't dreaming like a fool but he had he's usual smile. "Wendy, Dipper you how to see it." "See what?" "Just follow as."

Mable dragged me outside while Wendy followed amused by all this. She was dragging me into the forest and i could see Bill and Wendy following behind. Soon after when i we got to the more uneven road i started to get slapped by some branches and some little rocks that were flying around after being kicked.

"M-Mable stop i can run on my own." Suddenly Mable stopped and i crashed into her me ending up on top of her. I stood back up after falling first dusting myself off and extending my hand to help Mable. She accepted my help and stood up pulling her up i realized that she was really light.

No she wasn't light i was just stronger. "Well Mable show the way." I smiled and like a gentleman allowed her to move ahead. We started to walk again and went the same pace as Wendy and Bill. We walked the same pace for a while until Bill started to walk faster to catch up to Mable.

When he saw me looking at him he winked and smiled for a small period of time. After that he sped up again. I looked at Wendy she looked so at peace as if forest is her home. "Wendy?" "Hmm?" "Can we talk?" "About what?" "Anything that comes in mind."

It was a strange question but i wanted no needed to talk about something anything to get this pressure off my chest. "Well we could talk about the movie night that i promised you." "Your still up to it?""Well, yeah." "Than i would love to go, when?" "Next week will be good." "Well next week shall it be."

We laughed until Mable shouted here we are! I looked at Wendy and it so happens that Wendy looked at me as well. We averted our gazes i didn't blush just butterfly's flying in my stomach. I got back my composure and moved towards Mable not wanting to turn around and look at Wendy that i was sure was looking at me intently.

When i reached Mable She started to talk i wasn't really listening much, but i heard what she said. "Okay Dipper this is something that you might never have seen ever...ever...ever." "Okay Mable i got it." I heard Wendy come up from behind me. I wanted to look at her but i was feeling kind of strange so i didn't.

"Okay Wendy, Dipper stand here and SEE the wonders." I put my hand on the weeds that were growing and i mentally prepared myself. After preparing myself i moved the weeds and it was far from what i imagined it looked like paradise and for the first time in the minutes i felt free full like after meal.

I turned towards Wendy she looked so happy watching the Paradise. She was turning her head to look at me so i turned my head towards paradise pretending that i didn't watch her. "Can we go inside?" I hear Wendy ask. I turned to look at Mable and Bill to see them exchanging worried glances.

"I don't think it is a good idea." "Why not?" I become curious. "Why do you think we are covered in scales?" "I don't know did you skin a tree?" Bill and Mable shared not amused glance and turned towards me. "No, animals from paradise don't like people invading their territory they will attack without a reason."

"And how did you end up covered in scales?" "We climb a pine tree and Mable here slipped and fell she catched me and we fell down it together." It almost made me laugh. "Why did you show us this if you don't want us to explore?" "I just showed you this to tell that paradise is a dangerous place."

"I don't know i want to explore this place." Wendy suddenly jumped into the conversation. "I don't think that you should enter that we barely escaped the maddening animals." "Eve so i want to explore look at it it's so beautiful." "I could come with you Wendy."

"What really?!" "Yeah anything for you." "Can we go tomorrow?" She was now talking to Bill. "Well if you are going to promise to be careful you can go-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Wendy grabbed my hand and dragged me across the forest bed.

{...}

I was tired even if i didn't run but literally dragged across forest bed. "Okay dipper we are going to take everything important for our adventure tomorrow." She looked so excited like a little child. It made me go and get ready for tomorrow with a smile on my face.

We were getting ready till the dark and Wendy still was against going home and getting rest. "No dipper you heard what Bailey said does animals are dangerous we need the biggest protection that we can get." "Bur Wendy not sleeping is decreasing your protection." "Your right Dipper." She took a blanket and lay on the floor seconds later i could hear her quite snoring.

I didn't want her sleeping on cold hard floor so i took her in my arm strangely she was light and i carried her to my room and put her on my bed. I looked around and saw Bill being literally strangled by my sister in one big hug. "I guess she convinced him to sleep in the same bed."

I myself went downstairs and lay on the couch trying to fall asleep.

 **Hey guys here's chapter 9 hope you enjoy and have a nice day.**


	11. The unforgettable adventure

**Another chapter and Dipper and Wendy are going to go on adventure to the paradise. They are going to have a nice adventure enjoy!**

Chapter 10:The unforgettable adventure

I woke up with sweat falling down my forehead. I had another nightmare but remembering was as if trying to remember something that never happened. I tried to find a clock to see the time but because i was really tired as if running for miles without stopping i missed the clock on the wall.

I give up looking for the clock and tried to summon a watch on my hand. Trying to imagine a working watch was easier than before, looking at the time it was 5 in the morning. I thought that i won't be able fall to sleep i went to my room expecting to see Bill sleeping, but it was not what i saw.

Bill was standing in the middle of the room bored out of his mind. "Um? Bill?" "Yes?" "What are you doing?" "Waiting for the morning when everyone will wake up." "Why? You could just go to sleep and wake up at the same time as everyone else."

"Demons never sleep only when they are in state of trance." Still not facing me Bills head moved little bit up. "If we sleep nightmares will chase as forever." "Nightmare's?" "Yes they can repeat your past or they can draw out your fear make you tremble in your shoes."

"What can you see?" "My past." He said it as if it meant nothing. "Can i ask what you see in your dreams?" He turned towards me, i expected to see hes smiling face but what i saw was tears. They were freely falling down his face. "I-I'm sorry i-i didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, you just brought the memories that i long forgot. These tears are more of happiness than sadness." He started to walk and when he reached me he stopped. "Dipper remember that the dreams will hunt you forever or how some amateurs say eternity." Bill walked away probably to the kitchen.

There was million of thoughts running around my head but there was only one think that stood out. I whispered to myself. "Eternity in nightmare or eternity without sleep." Eternity was that made me rethink my decision of accepting her _deal_.

I looked at my and Mable's room Wendy and Mable where peacefully sleeping. I went into the shower and got ready for the Adventure that will await me.

{...}

I was now sitting in kitchen having breakfast that Gruncle Stan made. Wendy, Mable and Bill was there. Bill looked like he wasn't even eating food, Wendy was, well she was just eating, Mable was enjoying her food a lot while i wasn't feeling up to eating but i made myself to eat it.

After finishing breakfast i took all my stuff, looking at the bag i thought that i am going to get squashed if i put it on but no i was fine. I and Wendy where getting ready to go out when Gruncle Stan called out to us. "Kids wait." I turned towards Gruncle Stan to hear him out.

"Wait here i have something to give you." "I can wait." I turned towards Wendy. "Can you wait Wendy?" "Yeah." She had a smile on her face. Gruncle Stan run towards basement and disappeared through the door. After a while i heard a scream. "Arrrrrrgggggghhhh." I become shocked.

Wendy started to run towards the basement. "Wendy, wait take the axe." I throw the axe and i myself took a baseball bat. Than we both run into the basement to see Gruncle Stan hunched over and it sounded like he was sobbing. "Gruncle Stan? Are you alright?" I started to get closer to him.

The closer i got the louder his sounds of sobbing become. "Gruncle Stan?" "I-It's GONE." "What's gone?" He turned towards me. "Can't you see?" I looked up from Gruncle Stan to look at the basement, there was nothing but it was clean. "I don't see that something might be missing."

"Dipper the dust the dust is missing." I was in disbelief he was sobbing because i cleaned his basement! "Why can't you already show us the think that you wanted?" "I can't." "And why?" "I can't find it." It was the limit. "You now what if you are going to waste our time think of something better next time."

I turned towards the stairs and started to head there when. "Oh i now!" I hear Gruncle Stan exclaim. I turned back around to see him searching the boxes. After a while his attention was put on a box who's writing had faded long ago. He took the box and opened it after putting it down.

He carefully took out a wooden box. He was taking such care of it that i started to wonder what that was. After looking at the box he opened the lid. That's when i started to move towards the box that seemed to be so important. When i looked what was inside it made me wonder again just what's wrong with Gruncle Stan.

It was a badge with 'Mister Mystery' written on it. "Is that all?" "Yes dipper this is my pride and joy." "I rally think we won't be needing this." "Dipper this think has given me more luck than anything else in the world and i want you to have it." I kept looking at the badge doubtfully.

"Well i can take it for good luck." Still having a doubt in my voice. Gruncle Stan suddenly pushed the badge into my chest, stood up and went up the stairs not even bothering to clean up after himself. I kept watching him how he went up the stairs and disappeared from eye sight.

I then turned towards the box and tried to read what was written on it. I could make out the Biggest letters M-M I guessed that there was written 'Mister Mystery'. I looked back at the badge, after looking closely at the badge i put it in my shorts pocket. "Damn it." Suddenly i heard someone.

Looking around i didn't see anyone. Thinking that was my imagination i looked at Wendy. "Should we start going?" "yeah man, we should go." We started to go up the stairs. Reaching the top we went out in the fresh air and straight to the forest not looking back.

{...}

Standing in front of the entrance to the paradise i had an impulse to look at my book. Taking out the book i started to search for word paradise or something that is close to it. Soon i found a page with a heading _Paradise._ Looking at the picture i was sure that i am on the right page.

 _Paradise_

 _I named paradise 'paradise' because it makes you feel like you are complete. When i first come upon paradise i never wanted to live the place, but the animals that live in peace in this land did not wish to see me so i had to run for my life. What i found out was that animals won't follow you into the water._

 _You might be wondering how i know that? Well in my attempt of hiding i accidentally fell into a lake. Thinking that it was my end i waited when i am going to be reaped apart, but when i looked at them again they where just staring at me like ordinary curious animals._

Here i stopped reading as Wendy was nudging me to stop reading. Entering the Paradise i felt like in the book was told complete. Exploring the entry of Paradise we wanted to explore deeper and more. So we decided that we are going to go deeper.

When we where really deep there was a lot of rocks but in front of as showed up a beautiful trees that seemed perfect in every way. When we reached the forest it seemed that ground suddenly turned steep. Not really caring how deep we were in the Paradise i suddenly heard growl from an animal.

"We should run." "Why?" Not answering her question i grabbed her hand and started to run. Trying to get as much distance with the animals as possible i forgot that Wendy can't run as fast as i. Than the growl from before was right behind us. Turning to see what it was we found different kind of creatures running after us.

Wendy put a speed in her spring as well. But as a human she can't run for long and of course not long she started to get clumsy in her run. There was no way to avoid her falling on a root and so she did. "Wendy stand up!" "No Dipper run while you can." "I can't leave you just, stand up."

She wanted to say something else but i didn't allow her by picking her up in bridal style. I started to run faster than before running faster than any animal what is behind us. I looked at Wendy she had a small blush on her face not quite believing that i was strong enough to pick her up.

I started to see the end of the forest and i was kind of happy that the scenery is going to change. When i reached the end i found myself at the dead end. There was no way out just the edge of the hill that can say that if you jump you are going to die. I walked to edge and looked down there was water.

I could hear the animals getting really close and i had no other choice as to jump i didn't say to Wendy what i was thinking to do. I just walked to the edge of the forest and got the courage to jump by now animals were mere 500 steps away. I didn't wait any longer and run.

At the edge i jumped and we were falling i could hear Wendy screaming at the top of her lungs. I pressed her face against my chest to some how calm her down. She stopped screaming and started to listen to my heart beat. The bottom was getting closer and i moved so Wendy was on top of me.

Soon after my back connected with hard water but there was no pain so i wasn't worried. After drowning for a while we emerged to the top. "Dipper are you crazy? That could have been dangerous." "I know but i couldn't allow them to reap you apart."

"Uhhh, it doesn't matter is your back okay?" "Yeah it doesn't hurt i wonder why?" "We should swim towards the land. When we reached the land we both where really wet and cold, well not me but i pretended that i was cold. "Wendy was really suffering so i couldn't hold the pain in my heart.

"Wendy do you want to see the best magic?" "Will it warm me up?" "Yes." "Okay than show it to me." "You have to face the opposite of me." She turned so her back would be showing to me. I raised my hand and with my palm i touched her back.

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

Dipper suddenly touched me on the back and something like desire went through my body. But because of the cold it disappeared really fast. After a while him touching my back i started to feel warm. "I don't now what you are doing there but it's working."

 **Dipper's P.O.V**

I was happy to hear that it means that i am becoming better and better at controlling my power. After her clothes dried of i let her back go. "Are you okay now, Wendy?" "Better than you think." I looked up at the skies it must be afternoon now and if we don't hurry we are going to get back after dark.

"We should go or we are going to miss diner." "No we are not." She started to run. I looked at her retreating form, feeling happy that she is cheerful self. I started to run myself and soon i cached up to her. "Hey how's running?" She looked at me surprised how did you cache up to me so fast?"

"I started to work out." I give a grin. "Good joke." After a while Wendy again seemed to get tired. "Do you want me to carry you?" "Aren't you tired yourself?" "No, not at all." "Well than i really would appreciate the help." I again picked her bridal style. She still was confused how i could pick her up.

"Dipper? How can you hold me and run at such speed?" I tried to think of some think of something funny. "You now just your beauty is really energetic." For me it sounded really smart, but after couple seconds of silence the joke started to turn into failure. After a while Wendy went into laughter, with her shaking i almost dropped her.

{...}

We already left the Paradise. I felt kind of relieved but at the same time disappointed i really wanted to feel so complete but the animals will chase me again and i don't want to be chased by them right now. Than memory hit me. "Wendy we forgot that we had weapon's to protect ourselves."

"Little correction Dipper i lost my weapons when i fell you were the only one who had weapons." "I guess your right, sorry." "You don't need to apologize." "Let's go or we actually will be late for dinner." We started to run again and soon we saw shack ahead of us.

Reaching the shack Wendy again was exhausted that sweat was going down her forehead. "Really? Wendy it's your third time being tired." "Oh shut up! I just need a little practice and i am going to be good as new." "Ha just try to over power me i bet that you couldn't do it."

"Well then you and me tomorrow will race and tomorrow we will establish how far, but right now i want to eat something." I almost laughed at her change of subject but i couldn't reject her challenge. "You now what i am going to show you that i am the best." "Just try." She went inside.

Sudden sadness over come me as i remembered that i ma not supposed to attach to anyone. "I'm sorry Wendy i really am." I wanted to say that straight to her face but there was no power in me to fight the orders. With depression i went inside immediately getting cheerful hearing Wendy laugh.

I went to the kitchen to see that they were talking about something. I sat beside Wendy while Gruncle Stan was making something. "Dipper do you want eggs?" "Gruncle Stan it's dinner time not breakfast." "Do i look like the king of cooking? Now choose." "But there is nothing to choose." "I am giving you a chance to eat eggs or you are getting nothing."

I looked at Wendy's food and saw that she was munching on Spaghetti. "Can't i have the same think as Wendy?" "No." "Why?" "Because we are out of spaghetti's." "Uhhh, you now what i am going to go a night without dinner." I strated to stand up from the chair when Wendy called out.

"Dipper." I turned to look at her. "Here have a snack at least." She took out of her pocked a chocolate bar and throw it to me. "Thanks." I went out the kitchen and headed towards wending machine to get Pitt-cola. I went up the stairs towards my and Mable's room in the attic.

I opened the book that had become so precious to me over the days and weeks spend in Gravity Falls. I went to the place about _Demons._

 _Demons_

I skipped the place that i have already read.

 _I would really like to talk to any kind of demon, but it seems they are really good at hiding. No matter how much i look for them it's seems like demons are not leaving in Gravity Falls but they are active here. But i have never forgotten to study families and i seem to have caught one demon in the act._

 _Over the couple of days of studying the demon that might not be demon at all. I have come to that the person is a demon. Now i am going to think a plan how to get close to it._

 _I have talked to it couple of times, it acts like a human and looks like a human. But what hes family is saying about him is different than he usually is. There is one example: 1) He doesn't like to clean his room. I now it's a stupid example but there are more but i think this one is important as he now is making sure that hes room is perfectly clean and there is no mess in it._

I fell asleep.

 **Hey guys here is another chapter hope you like it.**


	12. Who is Dipper?

**Hey guys waited for this? Because i sure did. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Who is Dipper?

Wendy's P.O.V

I had completely ordinary morning, except i woke up in Pines residents on their sofa. It was really late in the morning and sleeping was the last think on my mind. What was on my mind was the book where was written about 'Demons'.

Dipper was different yesterday really different, no human can run this fast and less likely carrying someone at that. I need to read the book but it means borrowing something that doesn't belong to me and behind someones back.

Thinking about the possibilities that might happen if i take the book and the possibilities if i don't take the book, and deciding on only checking one paragraph in the book.

Standing up from the sofa i put on my shoes that i took off last night.

"Okay, let's do this..."

When getting ready to go i smelled something nice like flowers, trying to find the location of the smell i started to smell my clothes and they were the reason of the smell. "Weird i don't remember using a perfume."

I took my hair and smelled them as well and as my clothes they smelled like flowers. "Really weird..." Still the book in my mind i ignored the smell and went to dippers and Mable's room.

Standing in front of the door i started to have second thoughts. What if he is awake? What if he wakes up when i take the book? What if Mable wakes up? No Wendy girl, no second thoughts do it know or never. Ignoring the second thoughts i opened the door.

The first think that i saw made me want to turn around and never return. I was staring at Mable's bed, there on the bed, Bailey was awkwardly sleeping in Mable's arms, and when i said awkwardly i meant that Mable was drooling all over Bailey.

I looked at Dipper he had fallen asleep incorrectly as his legs were dangling down the side of the bed, and the book was on top of him as if he was reading before falling asleep. I waled towards Dippers bed and as slowly as i could i took the book.

Turning to look at the page i found that Dipper was reading about 'Demons', i looked over the paragraphs and already regretted that i picked it up, but something cached my eyes words in big font.

 _IF YOU EVER FIND A DEMON NEVER MAKE THEM YOUR ENEMY, IT WAS THE MISTAKE THAT I MADE._

What did he mean by don't make them your enemy? If demons are something that are talked about in Myths then they most likely will kill me or even torture before killing.

I stopped my thoughts and looked at Dipper he was so small and fragile, i can't believe that he would be so cruel than for some reason i remembered Daniel the guy who looked just like Dipper when he would grow up.

I turned the book and put it back on Dippers face, slowly and quietly i started to walk out reaching the hall i closed the door behind me.

Bills P.O.V

Really Mable who is drooling in their sleep? Getting tired of the wetness i used power of darkness to make her stop drooling.

"That's better."

I turned towards the door through what exited Red head. "I wonder what you are up to?"

{...}

Wendy's P.O.V

I was sitting at the counter reading my usual magazines at least for others it seemed that i was reading. In reality i was trying to spot Mable who must know better about her brother, seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into couple hours.

And at last i saw smiling Mable passing me. "Mable wait!"

"Ahh, what? Is there a poop?"

I just stared at her as she was trying to find the invisible poop. "No, no i just wanted to talk. Alone. Just two of as."

"Why didn't you say so? Anyways where do you want to talk?"

We can't talk here we are bound to be heard, not in the kitchen or living room and definitely i am not going to twins room after this morning, i settled on outside.

"Let's go outside."

Mable skipped outside without saying anything, i wonder why? When the door closed i run after Mable, she was standing on the porch rocking on her legs. "Where know?" Let's go further away from the door." Trying to make away from listening ears as possible, i pushed Mable further away.

"Okay, okay what's so important is there that you need to push me?"

"Okay Mable i am going to go easy for the first question. Have you seen something strange about Dipper?"

Mable put her hand on her chin and started to think. After couple minutes she smiled and said.

"Actually yes there is. He seems different from when i saw him before he went missing, and there is one more think, you might not have noticed it but he hasn't attempted to try to find a reason why he woke up in the forest."

Mable might not know it but she helped me more than i imagined. "Okay, Mable do you know the book he always carries with him?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because i saw something different about him as well and guess what the next think was even stranger. In the book there was a page about 'Demons' Dipper read me couple paragraphs before you barged in..."

"Wait wait what does demons have to do with Dipper?"

"I haven't gotten to the part yet, okay and there was written the same words i told dipper about him being strange, Mable don't panic but i think Dipper is a Demon."

Mable was looking at me with blank expression before bursting into fit of laughter. "HAHAHA, Wendy did you go insane?"

"I said i think i am not saying that i actually believe that he is, but i need your help."

"And what's that?"

"If Dipper really is a Demon we need to find his weakness." I looked at Mable with pleading eyes.

Her own eyes started to soften. "Okay Wendy i know that you really never would harm or accuse my brother without any reason so i will trust you." I smiled and kept telling her thank you.

"We should follow Dipper around." It seemed that uncertainty settled into Mable but still believing me she agreed.

{...}

We were know hiding behind the counter listening in on Dipper's and Baileys conversation. "Dipper do you know where is the toilet?" "What? um? What?" "The toilet are you going to show me it or not?" "Oh of course sure."

Still not wanting to make any noice we waited when they will walk away. Hearing the door close behind them Mable took the opportunity to talk. "I don't think we are going to get through this."

"Mable Corduroy never give up and Pines never give up neither!" "Did you just made it up, the last part?" "No took it from Dippers bravery." We started to head to the door were Dipper and Bailey exited through.

{...}

"Okay Mable the toilet part wasn't a good idea let's try the potted plant." I pointed at the biggest plant that i saw. "And what are you going to do with the plant?" "Let's go to the forest."

I ran out of the shack and headed towards the forest to collect some leaves.

Returning to the shack with leaves in hand and some mud that i picked up i started to stick the leaves together. "Ahhh? Wendy? What are you doing?" "Making camouflage."

Minutes passed on making our camouflage. "Done." I shouted surprising Mable that was giving her camouflage finishing touch, smiling i put on my green leaf cloth. "How do you like it?" "Looks just like mine." "Your right."

We started looking for Dipper who was at the shop sitting at the counter. He was looking at the book that was always with him. While he was reading i put my bush hat on and made my leaf cloth bushier Mable followed me. As silently as we could we entered gift shop and the door had to creak.

I ran beside the door pretending to be a bush the same moment when Dipper turned to look at the closing door, then his eyes moved towards me. I froze. He's eyebrow rose and he got off the chair and headed towards me, stopping he draw his face towards mine that happens to be were he is looking.

For some reason i started to sweat like a girl whose crush was just couple of inches away from her. "Hmmm, i don't remember seeing this bus here before. I am going to take to basement." Oh no oh no if he picks me up and i am really heavy he is going to find out.

But the next think that happened shocked me with little ease he picked me up and carried me to the basement not even once looking as if he is carrying a teenage girl.

Once in the basement he sat me down in the corner and with a smile looked at me. "Do you need light?" Why is he talking to a plant? What he did next was really unexpected in his palm there was a ball of light warm and welcoming. He let go of the ball and left.

Making sure that he is still not here, i looked at the direction he left and no sign of Dipper.

Good he's gone i stretched myself after trying to keep the same position while Dipper carried me. I turned towards the ball of light that was unstable at some sides at different seconds. I outstretched my arm and touched the ball of light, it was solid but felt at the same time squashy as if you could go through it.

I heard someone going down the stairs and turned into a bush were Dipper left me. Soon the figure that was running down descended the last steps and it was "Mable!" "Wendy! What happened? I saw Dipper carrying you." "Questions later know look at this." I pointed to the ball of light.

Mable come closer to the ball and touched the ball. With quite voice she said. "Wow, what is that?" "It was Dippers doing." "If Dipper is so called 'Demon' than he shouldn't be able to do something like this."

It made me happy to find out that he isn't with the dark side but the next question is. "Who is Dipper?" "Should we ask him outright?" "Wait Mable there is something that doesn't add up." Mable looked at me with annoyed scowl. "What know?"

"If Dipper is good one why wouldn't he tell us?" "Maybe he had a contract not to tell any living soul." "I guess that's a possibility. But i still fill kind of-" With a sad look i stopped talking i didn't want to finish the sentence. I looked at Mable and saw her eyes soften.

"I understand Wendy your not the only one who feels like that, finding out that he has supernatural powers makes me feel like he is breaking the promise of being the Mystery Twins."

"Should we follow him to find more?" "Yes, But let's not repeat the toilet part." "Mable i am sorry that you where seen and it was quite embarrassing but at least you had your pants on." "Let's not repeat that."

{...}

We followed Dipper around and we didn't see anything strange about him, he would greet people usually and walk and stutter usually wait stutter?! The moment he returned he never stuttered around me and know he's stuttering when talking to a girl!

"Mable!" She jumped from my sudden shout. "What?" "Hold my arm." "Why?" "Hold my arm before i kill someone!" She grubbed my hand and with a sudden jolt that i did almost made her fly, but she stood her ground. "Wendy i don't know what's gotten into you but you have to stop."

"Look at him he is stuttering around that random girl like puppy in love!" Anger could be easily heard in my voice. "What?" With that she suddenly let go off my hand and i felt my face connect with concrete floor. "Why did you let go?!"

"Repeat that?" I looked at her confused. "Why did you let go?" "No not that one one before that." "Umm, look at him stuttering at that random girl?" "Finish it." I really forgot what i said but i tried to repeat my sentence. "Like a puppy in love?" On her face grow a big smile that i would see when she sees a cute boy.

"What?" "Do you know what that means?" "What means?" "What you said." The smile didn't leave her face not even for a second. "I- no- what are you getting at?" "Wendy we are going talk about Dipper in the shack." "But what about Dipper-?" When i looked at the last place where Dipper stood there was no sign of him.

"Where did he go?" "It doesn't matter let's go." Mable grabbed my hand a dragged me to the shack.

{...}

In the shack i was sitting in the living room on the couch while Mable was pacing in front of me wit ha suit that was way too big for her. "Mable what's wrong?"

"Listen Wendy when you like someone what kind of emotions do you show?" She stopped in middle of her sentence and looked at me with serious eyes. "I don't know, usually guys ask me out." Mable's serious expression disappeared and shocked one appeared.

"You didn't love Robbie or anything?" "I did how attachment to him but i wouldn't call it love." Suddenly Mable's face grow angry and it seemed she wanted to say something but the sound wouldn't come out, after her silent tantrum she breathed in and out to calm herself down.

"Okay never mind Wendy when you really like someone you usually show anger that shouldn't be there." I still didn't understand what she meant. "And?" "And how did you act today?" "Umm? I showed useless anger?" "And what does it say?" What does it show?

I am pretty sure that she is trying to say that i like Dipper like a guy but that can't be right, just a week ago he was just a friend it can't change in just one week. "Wendy?" But Dipper know is hiding something and because of that i can't right know look at him like a friend.

"WENDY!" Sudden shout of my name made me jump out of my thoughts. "What? What is going on?" "What does it show?" She said it impatiently. "Sorry Mable i know what you are implying but i can't answer you right know let's talk tomorrow my shift ended an hour ago."

 **It seems Dipper is in serious trouble but he is lucky that he used darkness that resembles light, right? Read more to find out what happens next. Goodbye until next time.**


	13. Mable's date and a little more

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be, Wend'y and Dippers relation ship growths as well as Mable's and Bills. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Mable's date and a little more

Mable's P.O.V

Bailey promised to take me on a date today, so i was running around my room at 8 am while Bailey was waiting for me downstairs. Suddenly i stopped in middle of my room and face palmed myself. "Oh right i promised to Wendy that we are going to find out who Dipper truly is."

Welp, sorry Wendy but my date with the hot guy is more important.

{...}

At last ready for my date i went downstairs and the first face i saw was Wendy's angry one. "Yeeeessss?" I innocently asked. In a whisper Wendy said. "I thought we promised to find out who Dipper is?" Okay, Mable girl calm down think of something, oh right.

"You know Wendy i was up all night thinking about finding out about Dipper and here i thought what if you study Dipper and i will get out of your way, huh?" Wendy had mixed expression between admiring my idea and fighting it until there was smiling Wendy. "Mable i think that was your best idea yet."

Wendy turned around and disappeared.

I myself went to the kitchen to meet waiting Bailey who was talking with Dipper but i didn't bother to listen in. "Bailey are you ready?" "Yes, i was just finishing my Mable juice that you recommended." Hearing that he was drinking my juice made me sparkle, physically.

Dipper looked uncertain, "Mable? Why are you pouring a box of sparkles on yourself?" I threw the box away. "No reason, shall we go Bailey?" "Yes, yes." He finished the drink and stood up from the chair, and we exited.

{...}

I was holding hands with Bailey and admiring his handsome face even tho he wasn't smiling, nevertheless he was handsome. "Hey Bailey where are we going?" I tried to do the best purring voice that i could. Sweat was going down his forehead and hes smile wasn't proper at all.

"...Ah i was thinking we could have... breakfast first." Breakfast? I narrowed my eyes at Bailey. "That idea is fantastic, let's have breakfast!" I smiled and pulled Bailey along." He let out a breath. Was he holding the breath in anticipation of hearing me say no?!

I jumped and hugged Bailey. "Oh, don't worry Bailey!" I felt him stiffen but after 1 second he hugged me back. "Well we don't want to eat lunch in place of breakfast." Bailey had that kind of smile from what i will never get tired to fall in love with.

Letting Bailey out of the hug i skipped in front of him.

{...}

We were at Lazy Susan's Diner and i kept bugging him to get me pancakes for free. "Come on Bailey show me those muscles of yours that are hiding under your clothes." "What?" Everyone was staring at us. I pointed towards the pancake machine "Get me pancakes Bailey show me how strong you are." Everyone suddenly let out their breaths and turned away.

"Oh, oh okay i thought you wanted- you know never mind." He stood up and went to the machine and punched it, the bell rang and lazy Susan went to Bailey with a plate of pancakes.

Taking the plate he went back to me and put it in front of me. "This is for my favorite person in whole world." "Oh you charmer." He sat down in front of me and Lazy Susan come to our table with Baileys order, wait order? "Bailey when did you ask for a milkshake?"

He glanced at me. "When she was giving me those pancakes." "Oh i almost thought that you used magic to control her or something ha ha." Bailey awkwardly answered "Yeah, it's no like i have any superpowers or anything."

Rest of the breakfast we were silent occasionally me asking him questions about his family.

{...}

Now full, Bailey was leading me by what he says 'the best dating spot in Gravity Falls'. "Can you tell me how it looks like?" "No." "Why not?" "Because it's a surprise." "But i don't like surprises." "You will love this one." "How do you know that?" "Because i am going to show you know."

He extended his arm towards me to take and i did. "Close your eyes." I did as he told me and he started walking, under my feet i could feel the hard ground but after couple of steps the hard ground turned soft like there was nothing under the grass or whatever i was standing on.

"Open them." I slowly started to open my eyes expecting something supernatural.

I was looking from the top of a giant tree i could see the little town, it was much further away than i expected and i am sure we didn't walk that far and how did we get this high up? But what do i care it's so beautiful! I put my hands on top my mouth "Oh Bailey it's so beautiful." "I knew you are going to like it."

In the far corner of the tree there was a blanked and a basked a big basked. I skipped towards the basked and opened it, there was thermos with a label 'Mable's juice' and a lot of candy... "I love candies!"

{...}

Wendy's P.O.V

I was sitting at the cashier spot and reading my daily magazines but actually thinking about Dipper's power and what Mable told me about liking Dipper.

Dipper's a nice little guy but i don't want to break hes hurt, oh you dummy you probably already did, but what if it was the reason for him to accept that strange power? No. no it is a good reason... but it did look like light magic that he used. "Wendy?" Maybe he become a forest guardian or something?

"WENDY!"

"Huh, what?" I looked at the source of the voice and saw Soos and Dipper worriedly looking at me. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked. "Yeah i'm fine just thinking how great it would be if i could sleep know." They both smiled "Usual Wendy." Soos whispered.

"You know you can go sleep on the couch or go sleep on my bed i can take your spot for a while." Dipper had a smile on his face.

Chance to sleep? No wait i can't go to sleep now, i have to study Dipper. Okay think, "No i am fine but could you keep me company so i don't fall asleep?" Dipper was thinking before answering. "Sure i would be happy to." Dipper took a chair and put it beside me to sit down on.

While talking a boy the same age as Dipper come in looking around the shop. I took better position to accept the purchase. "Is there something that i can help with?" The boy turned towards us fully and i could see his face clearly, he had blue eyes that will capture you no matter who you are and hair was black or maybe dark brown.

He didn't answer to my question but come closer put his elbow on the table and addressed Dipper. "Hey Dipper." The boy had a big grin on his face, Dipper choked on something "*cough* *cough* A-Archer?" "Who else?" "Well you- um your- um how do i put it."

"More handsome?"

"You know what? Never mind it's the same you."

"Sure am!"

I interrupted their conversation. "Dipper? Who is that?" "Oh, this is Archer." "Your friend?" "Yes?" Did he make Archer his friend in Gravity Falls? I looked again at Archer he was still smiling and changing his glances between us.

"Nice to meet you Archer i'm Wendy."

"So how did you too meet?" There was something wrong Dipper couldn't have made a friend here in Gravity Falls, i have never seen this boy before.

I could feel Dipper stiffen. "You know." Archer pretended that there was something in his nails. "I ran into him yesterday, when he was taking my sister back home, she always gets lost so i was thankful to him and promised him ice-cream today."

I remembered that girl from yesterday and the way he stuttered around her and suddenly anger flared inside me. Than i remembered that girl had blond hair, maybe their parents have different hair color? I turned towards Dipper. "You are going to go out for ice-cream?"

He looked between me and Archer. "Do you want to come with us?" I was about to say yes when i remembered this morning.

 **This morning.**

I walked inside like always ready to sit at my post when a big shadow loomed above me, it was no other than Mr Mystery himself. "Wendy where were you yesterday?" His voice seemed to be calm but i knew that he was going to hear my excuse before shouting for missing work.

I was reluctant to say that Mable needed my help with something when i stopped and thinking hard for my excuse. "You see, sir i had to go to the toilet and when i got out it was my break and for break i went outside and Mable was with me and you know how it is with her the moment you start talking you can never stop."

Well the toilet part isn't such a lie, well i was in the toilet with Mable before she fell in, in attempt to hide before Dipper or Bailey found her.

"Wendy you are the laziest person and worker that i ever had!" He's raised voice made me shiver in my boots. "I am going to give you one, _one_ chance to pay up for skipping work yesterday and while you are busy i am going to go to town." He picked keys for car and was already exiting "Sir you are not going to go-" He shut the door. "To town in you underwear..."

 **Back to present**

Well i would want to but i kind of promised Stan that i am not going to skip work soooo, unfortunately i have to say no." Dipper looked at me questioningly "But Gruncle Stan's suit is hanging on his door." "Well the problem is he left in his boxers." Archer suddenly let out a laugh.

 **With Mr Mystery**

"What are you laughing at?" Man people this days. "Excuse me sir." Ughh another guy stops me to my way to my destinatination. "I said no!" I stormed away from that guy. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted me to buy you new trousers..."

 **Back Mable and Bailey**

"What did Gruncle Stan say?" "Well that's the 'mystery'." "Oh my god Bailey where do you get this jokes?" Bailey recommended talking about Gruncle Stan and soon it turned into jokes, okay the joke started this way, 'one day customer comes in and he wants to by one off the t-shirts that Gruncle Stan is selling the man comes and shows too different t-shirts and he asks, Excuse me which one is better? and than i asked the question.

We were laughing uncontrollably, our laughter subsided over the minutes and nice silence enveloped us, it was still afternoon but for some reason it felt like warm evening. "I wonder, where do you live?" "I live out of the town i just come here to visit my friends, than i met you and i wanted to stay."

For the first time i looked at Bailey like he was my star, everything i could ask for, and i understood what Dipper felt every time when he looked at Wendy.

I wanted to kiss him, but actually putting that in action felt impossible. "What are you doing?" When he asked me that, i was fidgeting on the spot. I was about to tell him that i can't decide if to kiss him or not when words cached themselves in my mouth. "Uhhh-ummm- i was just thinking."

He was looking at me as if he already knew the answer about what i was thinking and he smiled, he started to lean in and while he did i forgot who i was.

Our lips touched and my mind went completely blank. The kiss made electricity go down my spine, i was sure it lasted only seconds but it felt like eternity. Even when we parted i still couldn't remember who i was but my mind was slowly returning.

When i could again think properly i asked the question that i didn't want to hear answer to. "Why did you do that?" I was scared to hear that he just felt like it or it just was a moment that felt right, but the answer didn't come and i saw that he was thinking on it.

"The answer i can give you is that you wanted me to kiss you, i just give you my approval." "H-How do you know that i- well i." "Experience." The answer was simple, but hearing that he had someone else made my hurt tighten, threatening to suffocate me.

"Just joking." I looked at him questioningly. "I said i was joking i have never been interested in females." "What you like guys!?" "Wha- no i meant that i never thought of having a girlfriend, and i completely had _no_ intentions of looking at guys that way."

Okay calm down he was just joking about having a girlfriend in the past and i just misunderstood him there. "Don't you care about our age difference?" "Why are you asking me that question? Weren't you the one who said that i am your boyfriend and i don't remember you worrying about age difference then."

Embarrassment suddenly took hold of me. "Well it's something that i cached from Dipper, are you going to give the answer?" "For one think i am not a fun to judge people by age the rest you should understand yourself." Does it mean that he doesn't care about age? Ughhhhh too much thinking.

"What if i don't want to think?" I whined. "Well you have eternity to think about it." "Eternity?" "I meant your whole life." I got tired of this asking him questions and changed the subject. "Anyway how did we get this high up?" "There is a lift that get's you this high." A lift out here? but there are a lot of strange thinks in Gravity Falls.

"Is there a special reason that you brought me here?" "Hmm well it's really beautiful at night." Are we going to be here the whole day? It's so great all day long with Bailey. I started to dream about what we could do the rest of the day. "Hey, Mable what kind of cake do you like?"

The question cached me of guard but i showed a big smiled. "My favorite cake is chocolate with strawberry." I slowly looked at him suspicious "Why?" He looked at me innocently and slowly he took something out of his back. "I just so happen to have a chocolate cake with strawberries."

"I can really have it?" "Of course i made it just for you." "Wait you made it?" "What? You don't believe that i can cook?" I looked at the cake and it's delicious look and shook my head for no. "It's like a professional made it." He laughed it off and said he is far from being a professional.

He put the cake in front of me and the fork in my hands.

I started to eat the cake but after like 10 bites i stopped "Bailey aren't you gonna eat as well?" "No, i prefer eating sweets at celebration." I started to wonder how he made the cake in the first place but as long as it is a cake i didn't care.

While thinking i remembered that Bailey was riding in the forest when he saw Dipper and i asked the question that i didn't want to hear the answer to. "Bailey you said you were riding your bike outside the forest when you saw Dipper right?" "Yeah, why?"

"Where were you going at the time?" "I was going home when i saw Dipper, but as i didn't want to live him i took him back and called my family telling them that i am going to stay one more week at Gravity Falls." I thought about what he told me and i started to wonder what will happen when he really does live for home, what will happen to us.

"What will happen when you really do live?" He thought about that. "Well, you could come with me." "Can't do, i have to go home i have school..." With sad voice i answered to his idea. "Than i can visit you." Hearing him say that brought a smile to my face but remembering about what my parents could say about having a boyfriend who is about one year older than Wendy, i plastered a frown on my face.

"What, you don't want me to visit?" "No, no it's just i am worried about what my parents will say." He laughed off my sudden worry and said "You cannot imagine how stubborn i can be." Does that mean he is going to fight for me? I wanted to ask but the cake and my growling stomach couldn't wait for another bite.

{...}

"You can't be serious Archer." "Oh, you cannot imagine how serious i am." We were right now walking around Gravity Falls talking until he mentioned Queen. "She is going to wait little bit right?" "She _is_ going to wait but she is going to unleash Demons on this city if that-" He seemed to stop talking to think about the correct word to say.

"Person is not stopped in crossing the portal." We were silent until Archer changed the subject. "Have you tried to see how strong you have become?" "I have now better control of my magic and i can summon almost anything." "Have you tried summoning monsters?"

"Isn't that little bit dangerous?" "Not if you are a minion of our Queen." Suddenly my body was overtaken by excitement. "So i can call any monster without worrying it will eat someone?" He nodded. "Are you going to teach me how to summon creatures?" "I have nothing better to do anyway."

So we changed the direction and headed towards forest.

{...}

My hurt was aching and the reason i don't know, i feel like i could rip my heart right out of my chest to end the pain.

Thinking that maybe looking around at something else will diverse the pain, there were two customers who are already for an hour deciding on their purchase and Soos sweeping the floor like nothing is wrong.

Than i started to think how many times Soos knew something but never knew that it was serious. Maybe i should ask him about Dipper after all he might know something. "Soos can you come over?" Soos looked at me than back at his broom and decided that i am more important, he approached me.

"Is there something wrong dude?" "I wanted to ask you something is that fine?" "Well i was only sweeping floor so you might as well ask away." I thought how to put my words together and than i remembered that my heart was hurting but now it seemed that it subsided and it become easier to think.

"Have you seen something weird happen to Dipper?" "You mean the time when he disappeared?" "No, after, when he already was found." Soos put on his thinking face when his face light up. "I have seen him wake up like four in the morning in his own sweat.

Okay is that serious? Even if Soos thinks that's serious it must be, let's think i have been here for couple of days and yet i haven't detected that Dipper was plagued by nightmares. How long did he had those nightmares? "Soos how long has Dipper woken up this way?"

"The moment he come back from being missing." It means that his dreams have been constant and i was useless when he needed me the most.

I leaned back into my chair and let out a loud breath. "Thanks Soos you can go back to your work." "It was nice talking dude." He turned and went back to sweeping floor.

Dipper... Dipper... Dipper... I wonder why i keep thinking about you?

{...}

I pulled away from Bailey. "I need breath." After some more talking while eating the cake i finished, with some of Baileys help even if i had to force him to help me eating the cake. Later on we moved to more kissing, every time Bailey kissed me i felt like in paradise like we were only people that existed.

"You really need to train your lungs." Ending the sentence he lightly laughed. "Not really my fault, i didn't have a relationship that lasted a week." I sat and pouted turning my head away from him. "Oh come on, don't be like that." He lightly turned my head and kissed me again.

The kiss felt more like an apology than an actual kiss, i pulled away needing more air. "Bailey where do you get so much air?" "What air?" I looked at him as if he was the most stupidest person alive. "Okay, okay, when i was little i went to swimming club and that's where i got my air capacity."

I looked at his chest where he put his arm. "That explains a lot." Actually it only explains why he doesn't need air.

{...}

I was standing in the clearing with Archer listening to his instructions. "Have you seen any anime with monsters in them? The question confused me but i answered anyways. "No, only games." He stopped and looked at me as if i grow a second head.

"How is that possible?" I looked at him confused. "But it doesn't matter games will work, did those games have any monsters?" "A lot." "Do you remember how those monsters look like?" I tried to remember at least one monster and only some come to mind, but there was one annoying boss she was a spider and in the game she was the smartest monster.

"Okay i have a monster." "Take your shadow form." Why do i need my shadow form? Oh right using too much magic can destroy my human body.

Now back in my teenage body i felt more alive than ever. "Try summoning the monster that you pictured." "How do i do that?" "Just like you struggled summoning the motorbike, picture the monster in your mind and let the magic bend to your will."

"It always made me wonder isn't dark magic like supposed to corrupt us?" "Dipper, Dipper we are already corrupted in really small ways." "What do you mean?" "Here is an example: Let's take hatred, hatred increases while love decreases. In other words darkness increases negative emotion flow while it decreases positive ones."

"Is there a way how to increase positive emotions or decrease negative ones?" Archer had to think about this one when it seemed as if a light bulb lit up in his head. "We Demons have such a think called bond." "Bond?" "You know like soulmates?" "Yeah, yeah i know that but how will it help increase or decrease emotions?"

"When demons bond to a human or another Demon positive emotions increase to much the humans." Suddenly Archer faced the ground. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothings wrong, i was just wondering." "Wondering about what?" "I was wondering about when i am going to bond to someone?"

"Is it that great?" He lightly laughed. "Oh you cannot imagine, do you remember Aurelia and Alistair?" I nodded my head. "Well they say it's more than great, it's a feeling that makes you feel such intense love, that everyday you keep falling in love with each other all over again."

I was silent not knowing what to say. "But of course if you bond to a human it's the biggest problem." "Why?" "Because the bond goes harder on humans, if the human doesn't do what their feelings say they fall into depression that can lead to suicide or self harm."

It did sound serious. "And how can you find out if you have bonded to a human?" Archer again thought about it. "Well you should hear each other thoughts after the bond has been established completely."

Hear our own thoughts? I tried to imagine a random person but only one who come up in my mind was Wendy. "Anyways summon that monster already it's going to be dark soon."

Listening to Archer i imagined the spider boss in my head and tried to allow my magic to flow trough me to summon the monster. I felt magic freely flowing through me and than it disappeared i kept my eyes closed in case if the feeling returns until archer shouted. "You did it!"

{...}

My hurt was hurting and my mind kept jumping to Dipper. Maybe Mable was right? I have fallen in love with Dipper? But when? When did that happen?

Should i ask Soos for help? No he doesn't have a girlfriend and i am the one with more experience, who am i kidding it's not like i started dating those guys out of love.

Suddenly i started to feel giant shame of dating them, and the need to apologize to him grow as well. Why do i need to apologize? For dating someone? That ridiculous.

After i thought that in my head my heart was promising to rip through my chest.

Wanting to stop the pain in my heart i started to whisper Dipper's name as if it's going to help me somehow. "Dipper... Dipper... Dipper..." I don't know how long i have been calling Dippers name but suddenly through my silent tears i heard him calling me.

{...}

We were laying on the tree, Bailey hugging me. We talked and occasionally him kissing me. In the hug i was smaller in size than him but for some reason i didn't mind, i felt safe like a toddler and yet like a grown up woman.

We sat up to look at the sun that was showing the last rays of light until it disappeared in the horizon. On the tree it looked as if the stars come down specially for this night to dance in the dark.

I felt Bailey press me closer to him as if i am going to disappear if he let's go. I in exchange leaned into him feeling the warmth seeping out of him.

{...}

I looked at the creature before me, she looked just like i remember except some details that i don't remember, remembering. "May i help you?" Her voice was the same as from the game.

Silitha was the same spider as from the game, except some details that i still don't remember, remembering. "Are you really going to do what i tell you to?" If the spider had a human face i am sure that annoyance would have flashed through them.

"It is kind of my job to do what my summoner asks." Suddenly my heart started hurting as if it been crashed by thousands of trains. Image of Wendy kept flashing through my mind the need to comfort her grew bigger and bigger, not wasting any time i run, along the way i turned back to my 12 year old.

For my small legs i run faster than a champion in marathon, people that i passed could barely comprehend what happened.

Know i could hear her calling my name even if i was miles away from the shack, in return i started to call her name in a whisper, wishing that her human ears are going to cache them.

Only couple of minutes from the shack i still run, but when i reached the door i abruptly stopped. Reaching for the door handle i slowly opened and without any hesitation i called out to Wendy who was pressed with her head against the table. I approached her, she was wiping her eyes with the back of her head.

"Wendy, are you okay?" "Yeah i'm fine." I could see relief on her face, it was written clear as day. I wanted to ask her if she is sure that she's but i decided not to push her. "Do you want me to sit with you for the last 10 minutes of your shift?"

She looked at me confused. "Is it only 10 minutes left?" "Yeah." I whispered to her. "Can you hold me?" The sudden question made me shocked, why would she want me to hold her? But not wanting to make her cry again i enveloped her in a hug, she put her head on my shoulder.

We sat like that until Wendy's shift ended and then she wouldn't let me go saying incoherent words. "No... no." Only words that i did understand her say was no.

If she is not going to go home on her own i am going to carry her. I picked her up bridal style and exited the shack, i run to her house, she had fallen asleep in my arms half way. I started to feel worried when i thought meeting her dad, Manly Dan.

I was standing in front of her house still clutching her in my arms, i took my will power in my arms and knocked the door. I heard loud footsteps getting closer to the door and i immediately recognized them as Dan's.

The door opened with loud thud and we stared at each other for a while until i broke the silence. "I brought Wendy home." He didn't say anything and the worry creeped deeper into my black soul. He kept looking from me to Wendy. "ARE YOU THE PINES BOY?" His voice was as always incredibly loud.

"Y-Yeah." He stared at me again, my guess would be thinking what to say next. "YOU WENT MISSING RIGHT?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I wanted to take a step back but i stood my ground. "Yeah, i'm sorry if i made anyone worry." I don't know why i had the need to apologize to Wendy's dad for going missing.

"YOU MY BOY MADE WENDY WORRIED SICK. SHE WOULD CRY EVERY NIGHT, SAYING THAT IT'S HER FAULT OR SOMETHING." He didn't shout but i felt like i was hit in the gut. She was crying for those days while i was away?

I looked at her sleeping face and i hardly could imagine her crying and yet i felt like i could kill myself for hurting her that way. "I'm sorry..." I practically squeaked it out but Manly Dan heard it clear as day. "COME IN BOY." At first i was shocked than i started to become worried.

I cautiously stepped inside. "IS SHE HEAVY?" "Wha-? No, she's light." I looked around and saw 3 boys standing inside what seemed kitchen or maybe living room. They had confused looks on them. "Is there something on my face?" The one who answered seemed the youngest. "We just are wondering how can you carry her, isn't she like heavy?"

I just now realized that i look like a 12 year old carrying a 15 year old girl and the biggest shock was from mystery shack into the woods. "OKAY BOYS, IF THE BOY HERE SAYS THAT HE IS STRONG ENOUGH TO CARRY HER LET HIM SHOW HIS MANLINESS." He hit me on the back, what for him it would have been a light hit and it felt like that to me but i still pretended that i was cached of guard and stumbled from the hit.

The boys in the door turned to go back inside the... kitchen. I turned towards Manly Dan, "Should i take her to her room?" "IF YOU CAN, AND BEFORE YOU GO CAN YOU STAY A NIGHT HERE?" His sudden question made me stumble over my words. "I JUST NEED HELPING HANDS TO COLLECT WOOD."

The words stopped coming put and i just stared at him, until i remembered about Wendy. "Oh, right yeah i sure will help you, but i am going to put her in her room okay?" He nodded and i run with her in my arms upstairs.

In her room, i looked around it was same as always but the smell of her was stronger i felt like i stepped into her territory, into her personal space. I stopped the urge to run from her room and approached her bed, it was surprisingly clean.

I was about to put her on her bad when she opened her eyes slowly. "Dipper?" I had the decision to make put her on her bed and run or answer her question. I decided to answer her question, "Yes?" "Your so beautiful, did you know that?" I almost dropped her from her sudden confession.

"Really? You think so?" I am going to have a serious talk tomorrow with Bill. "yes, can i kiss you?" I blushed furiously. "It's watching what way." I asked as quietly as i could in hopes that Manly Dan won't come storming in demanding a reason why i was about to make out with his daughter.

But without any hesitation she answered. "On lips." That was the last straw and i suddenly let her fall on her bed, the distance was couple of cm so it seemed as if she didn't move at all. She balanced herself on her palm and faced me with those green eyes "Will we make out?"

I stumbled backwards my rotten heart was beating faster than fastest car could drive. "I promised your dad to help him collect wood." Even tho i didn't stutter i felt stupid. "It will be just a fast kiss." My gut feeling was telling me if i give in she won't let me go.

"What about if i come back later this evening?"

She was reconsidering my idea. "But you have to promise me to come back."

"Of course, i would never lie to you." I hope i can sneak into her room when i come back and if that ends up being impossible i can feel her having a long conversation with me about lying.

"I will be waiting for you." I opened the door and stumbled out of it.

I almost give in to her, but it is in the past now.

I walked down the stairs and there patiently standing was Manly Dan. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I flinched at his loud voice. "I was trying to be really careful at putting her down." He seemed to think about what i said. "GOOD, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE A SCRATCH ON HER BODY, GOT IT?"

I gulped the worry down. "Yeah." It was the only think i could say loud and clear.

He waved his hand for me to follow out of the house.

{...}

Returning with bunch of wood in arms i carried them as best as i could, actually that's a lie for Manly Dan it seemed like i tried to carry them as best as i could.

"Where do i put them?" Manly Dan pointed at a small wooden house.

I walked to the shack and put all the wood down, i exited the house with empty hands. "Manly Dan can i go to sleep know?" "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL ME DAN!" "I mean Dan." "THAT'S BETTER, GO INSIDE THE HOUSE ON THE COUCH."

I went inside the inhabited house and lay down on the couch and stayed that way until Dan come in. He was walking around for some time until he decided to walk up the stairs and to his room.

I listened Dan walk some more and then lay down on his bed to fall asleep immediately. I listened some more until i was sure that he was tight asleep.

Standing up from the couch i went closer to the stairs and listened to Wendy brothers breathing, even, meaning they are asleep, i am starting to wonder where did i learn how to distinguish breathing's? Shaking my head from the thoughts i started quietly go up the stairs.

Now standing in front of Wendy's door i started having second thought's, i still can run to the shack and hide in my bed as if nothing happened but i don't feel tired in the slightest, but if i go in she might be asleep and i might be just lucky enough to lay on the floor till morning.

Deciding to open the door as quietly as possible i entered her room, i looked where she was sleeping and her breathing was even, she almost looked like a sleeping beauty until she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "You came back." She whispered it to me clearly.

"I promised after all." My heart was pumping and too much of my black blood was coming to my brain. I felt as if i am going to hyperventilate but the hyperventilation never came. "Will you come and lay down on my bed?" Her question was so welcoming but i resisted and told her that i am not tired.

"Come on Dipper, it's not that of a big deal you just lay down and fall asleep with me." I started to think of any excuse that i could think of there wasn't any and i ended up giving in.

I lay beside her, her breath tickling my ear. "See?" "yeah." I smiled at her.

She suddenly put her arms around me. "You are so warm did you know that?"

I wanted to tell her that i am a man but even in my head it sounded weird. "Must be because of the house." i realized it was as stupid as the first idea. "Must be, hey Dipper i have a question for you." "Ask away." "For some reason i can tell what will embarrass you."

I almost choked. "What do you mean?" "Well i knew that if i ask you to sleep in the same bed your going to get embarrassed and would blush, like right know." I looked at her confused until i felt the blush on my face.

"O-oh." I could say nothing. "You started to stutter around me again." I could feel that small smile play on her lips.

I turned to face her better and allowed her hands to hold me like a child. "Just once i am going to allow myself to feel like a kid." I felt so confident when i said those words. "I feel about you much stronger than jut a-" Before she could finish her sentence i heard her light breathing.

 **Okay guys this is the end it was so annoying to write it because i kept forgetting to save but as you could read Wendy's and Dipper's lives are moving and next chapter should be intense and if it's not, oh well after next one should be the real intense one. Goodbye!**


	14. Portal activated

**From now on i will stop writing the names of the chapters at the start, but you will still be able to read them on those little white boxes at the top and bottom.**

I stayed up all night because for some reason i felt sudden fear to fall asleep, so i stayed with Wendy and when it was early morning i went as quietly as possible down stairs and lay down on the couch counting sheep. But i never fell asleep and the conversation that i had with Wend'y yesterday come back.

 _For some reason i know what will embarrass you._ That was the question, how could she know? I need to talk to Bill as fast as possible, i remembered when i come back to the shack to see broke down Wendy there was no life of Bill or Mable.

"They must have went on a date in secret, from me." I whispered it to myself and like i knew there was no one to listen to me. But i can't leave without telling Wendy and anyways where am i going to go this early in the morning?

Well it's not early for me. But i should stay until Wendy wakes up or maybe her dad or brothers.

 **Couple hours later**

Wendy brother's were the first one's to wake up and when they were walking towards the door to outside i asked if i can get a piece of paper and a pen. They happily obliged and give me the needed stuff. I went upstairs to Wendy's room with a piece of paper with writing on it.

 _Sorry Wendy!_

 _I had to leave because i had some unfinished stuff in the shack. Hope you understand see you today at your shift._

It seemed that day was going good for me because Wendy was still sleeping when i entered her room. I left the paper on the table where she is going to clearly see it.

 **At the Shack**

I was looking for Bill when i entered my room to see Mable running around the room throwing sparkles everywhere and Bill laughing like it was the best think he had seen in his entire life. "*Ahem*" When i 'coughed' they turned towards me.

"What is going on here?" Mable ignored me. "Oh hey Broseph."

"Hey! Can i get the answer why in the world would you sparkle the whole room?" Mable thought as if it was the hardest think she has done, or it must be hardest think for her as she rarely thinks.

"We are having Sparkle Party." It was nothing shocking and i instead turned towards Bill. "Bi-Bailey i have to talk to you, it's urgent." I made my voice known that i actually needed help. He turned to look at Mable. "Mable darling i am going to go talk to Dipper."

When he said 'Darling' it made me almost choke on air but i showed nothing and when he finished we went as far as we could as not to seem suspicious. "It's Wendy."

"What is wrong with her?" I didn't know how to put my words correctly, but i had to start somewhere. "Yesterday i could feel her calling me and when i reached her she was crying." Bill was thinking and i felt the concentration emanating from him.

"Before i put down my judgement i have a question to ask." I nodded for him to continue. "Has she shown anything that she shouldn't be able to do?" I didn't have to think i answered immediately. "She some how knew what will make me... well... you know thinks that i would like to keep to myself." For some reason i faltered to give him the answer.

Bill kept looking at me and back into space as if trying to see someone who isn't here. "I will not fall to conclusions Dipper, so i decided that i will look at her behavior when your around, and when she leaves i am going to give you my answer." I wanted to know the answer know but i knew that if i start a fight with a demon higher level, i will loose.

"Okay, but you better have the answer." He didn't need to say anything so he passed me by to return to Mable. "Bailey wait." I called out to him as we both turned to look at each other. "Are you dating my sister behind my back?" He had his hard look on his face that could mean anything.

Than his gaze softened. "Do you want to save someone?" His question cached me off guard, making me wonder what he meant. "What do you mean?" It seemed he tried to find a way how to say what he was about to say. "If we fail to stop your gruncle..." He went silent all of the sudden. "There will be blood." This time his words were much more clear and they made me freeze. Do you want to save someone? His question circled around my head.

When i cleared my head just for one question i looked back at Bill, well the place were i last time saw Bill standing. I was looking at now empty space. "Where did he go?" I looked around me and didn't see a glimpse of him, but knowing that he is going to hold the deal i walked to the Mystery shacks shop.

 **In Mystery shack Shop**

When i entered the room Wendy still wasn't at her post and i started to wonder if she got mad at me and didn't come to work. I couldn't worry much about it, when Wendy and Mable (who looked like she was dragged) entered the room looking all happy.

"Hey!" I tried to much Mable's happiness for some reason. Mable fluttered towards me while i looked over at Wendy who seemed was waiting when earth is going to swallow her. "Soooo, broseph." I looked at Mable who was little bit too excited for this cloudy morning, she usually acts that way only when she sees a cute boy.

"Is there something wrong?" I tried to understand why she was so cheerful. "I heard something special happened." Her voice was more serious. I myself tried to think of something special when an idea that seemed impossible come to my mind. "Don't tell me, is Bailey thinking to propose to you?"

She suddenly started to stutter half finished words and blushing like mad. I looked at Wendy that was trying to keep a laugh in but failing and laughing anyways. "Hahaha!" I turned to the source of voice beside my ear. "Hey! It's not funny!" Mable was bright red.

Wanting to stay alone with Wendy for some reason i tried to end this conversation. "Was there something you wanted?" Mable looked at me as if she realized why she is here in the first place, seeming on deciding what to say she started to rub her chin.

After a minute she smiled and said. "Oh right, me and the girls are going to have a sleepover tonight, they should be here about in an hour or two." The words shocked me, i know how sleepovers end, me tied to a chair and over the period of night made into the ugliest princess alive.

I tried to make Mable move the dates to a different time but she loves sleepovers so i knew i was fighting already lost battle. "Na ah, never and you know it, but if you don't like it so much you can sleep at Wendy's house." She winked at me. I turned towards Wendy's bright red face and i immediately knew that she shared little bit of our little night secret.

While Mable didn't see i mouthed 'how much did you tell'. Wendy's eyes darted between me and Mable, until she suddenly shouted out and pointed. "Look are those flying cats?" I didn't fall for that but Mable immediately run towards the window trying to see imaginary cats.

I looked at Wendy suspicious and saw her mouth out 'not much, just pieces, not including the bed part'. When Wendy finished i breathed sigh of relief it was when Mable started to mumble. "They must have disappeared behind the clouds while i was running towards the window, but i really wanted to look at them."

Not wanting to draw any suspicion towards us i played along. "Maybe one day your going to see them, i think i read it in a journal that you can sometimes see them in the sky when it's cloudy." It was a complete lie but it made Mable happy, even if it will make her look up to the cloudy sky every single time when it rains.

"You think so?" Seeing her happy face made my human draw out and feel bad about lying, but the next second the demon inside me pulled the human away and made me cold. "Yes." I said it with so much kindness and sincerity that i couldn't even feel myself, it made me worry about my magic going mad without me knowing.

Suddenly Mable turned and started to walk away while talking. "Well i will start getting ready for the sleepover." With no other choice i turned towards Wendy. "So the sleepover at your house still up?" Wendy looked like she was thinking about it but somehow i knew that she was teasing me.

"Maybe, if my dad will be nice enough. My brothers are pretty annoying too, when they act like children, well literally they are children, but it's up to you." At last finishing her teasing, i would better choose her annoying brothers than suffering the nightmare that Mable will make me go through.

"I choose your annoying brothers." I don't know what made her smile such beautiful smile but i was glad she did, her smile made me feel safe, unharmed. "You should pack changing clothes for sleepover, we could watch movies as well." Without hesitation i run towards my room.

 **In Dippers room**

"Are you here all the time?" I asked Bill who wasn't taking his eyes of me. "No, not all the time, sometimes i'm with Mable but now she is busy getting ready for sleepover." I started to wonder if he knew about her antics to put make-up on boys. "About sleepover you do know that she loves to put make-up on boys." For some reason hes smile didn't disappear.

"I do know that but i will be with you all night." He's words made me stop what i was doing and i slowly turned towards him. "You do know that's creepy." Little chuckle escaped his lips. "Don't worry you won't see me." Now i was wondering how would he hide without seeing me. "But wouldn't i see you? Usually i can feel you if i try hard enough."

It seemed he was getting pleasure from my confusion. "Do you know what are dimensions?" This question was easiest in the world. "Different worlds that are just like ours but different in many ways." He's smile widened. "Demons can create their own dimensions." I wanted to feel shocked but i showed suspicion of him.

"Create their own dimensions?" I almost felt excited about it but did not show any interest in it. "Yes, like anyone else, i have my own dimension." At this point my excitement was pouring out of my eyes. "Really? Can i create one?"

"Not now but one day, yes." Huge smile grew on my face, one day i will have my own dimension... But what use is dimension when i have home dimension? "But what use of creating your own dimension when i have home?" Even with my sudden drop of enthusiasm he didn't stop smiling. "In your own dimension your magical power will restore itself faster then anywhere else."

Magical power? We have limits to our power? "Wait, you mean to tell that even to dark magic there are limits?" For the first time that i entered the room i saw his facial expression change to shocked. "Of course, everything has end, except of course for Queen it seems for her it never ends." Maybe there is a way how to get away from this curse after all?

Not wanting to dream too much about things that might not become real, i changed subject. "So what about me and Wendy." Bill became amused at my attempt to change subject, but didn't stay on it. "As much as i found out she is not the only one acting strange." My mind started to wander around people that i was with just 10 minutes ago.

Mable, i was with Mable but she acted like always and didn't call any suspicion, there my mind stopped and i was clueless with who else i was. "Who?" He's eyes pointed right at me and i immediately understood what he meant. "I mean you, Dipper." I started to think how did i act weird, i felt normal, nothing different. "I don't understand."

"You might not see but others will." I remembered that i need to keep packing my things and stopped the conversation there too weirded out to continue.

 **20 minutes later**

"Should i really take this t-shirt? Maybe i should take different one? What about this shorts, maybe they are little bit dirty." For the past 20 minutes i was arguing with myself what clothes i should take, Bill tried to help but later for some reason he had to leave and left me on my own.

*Creak*

I stopped arguing with myself and turned towards the door to see Wendy. "Oh, hi." She seemed confused of why she is here. "Hi, what are you doing here?" She fidgeted on the spot but ended up answering anyways. "You were gone for a while so i started to get worried." I felt my body become warm without me forcing it and it felt nice like i am being enveloped in- what am i being enveloped in?

"Oh, it's nothing, i was just stuck deciding what clothes i will take for the sleepover." She looked at me confused and walked over to look at my wardrobe. "But you have literally the same kind of t-shirts and shorts." Her obvious confusion made me feel kind of silly because she was completely right i only had one brand of clothes.

Making up an excuse on the spot i started talking. "Wendy you don't get it, every t-shirt is different i wear every single one on special occasions." I stopped there wondering what i would say next. "What special occasions?" I immediately tried to think on what occasions i would wear a particular, pair of clothes.

I pointed to random t-shirts. "Well this t-shirt i use for hunting." She looked over at the neatly folded t-shirts. Not allowing her to ask any questions i pointed to a random shorts. "This shorts i use for cleaning the shack."

Her eyes lit up in understanding and i suddenly felt bad for lying. She turned to me and with a goofy smile said. "You do know that with such lame excuse you will get nowhere." She saw right through me and it made me question my magic, usually it would cover up for my lies but know it was completely unresponsive.

"I-uh what?" Confusion was written clear on my face. "What's the matter?" She looked worried and leaned closer to my face. "How did you know?" She leaned back on my answer, well question. "You are a terrible liar." I wasn't a terrible liar, actually it's opposite, because of my magic my lies are immediately taken as the truth, but maybe because it was just an excuse as a joke not actually serious lie. "What? Really? I didn't know that." I felt like i was telling too many lies and it made me... sad? sick inside? I can hardly know tell what i feel.

I looked at Wendy she seemed to sense my discomfort and called it day. "Well i will go back to the shop i don't want Stan to shout at me." She left with a smile and i was again left with my clothes, I decided to take the cleaned pair of clothes and leave my bag on the bed. When i was about to go for the door Bill entered in all of his glory, meaning his confident so much that nothing can stop him.

"What did you do this time?" I didn't look happy not in the slightest. "I just feel so much closer at determining what is going on between you two." Not wanting to talk about that weird encounter i tried to change the topic. "So do you have any news about Gruncle Stan?" Bills face immediately changed to serious one. "He's been going out more often for resources to activate the machine."

Now knowing that much made me wonder when he was going to tell me about it. "So, when was you going to tell me that?"

"What? This? I was waiting when you going to ask." He didn't seem to be joking, but he's words were saying it's a joke. "You are joking right?"

"No, i'm being serious." He was being serious.

Annoyed i exited the room and went down to living room to see whoever was there.

 **In the living room**

I scanned the living room, on the couch was sitting Mable who was watching Duck-Tective. I was reluctant to join her but voices from the shop distracted me. "Hey, broseph come join me."

"I'm sorry Mable i have to do something at the shop." She was about to say something but i was already out the door to the shop.

Gruncle Stan was talking to Wendy about something, after finishing he went out the door. I walked to Wendy. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing just him saying that he is going to leave for couple of hours." It sounded suspicious but i didn't allow her to see that i was suspicious of him. "You know Wendy Mable invited me to watch duck-Tective, if you want to join you are free to come." I briskly walked away.

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

Dipper walked away as if running from something, i guess he is getting spooked out about my capability of knowing when he is lying.

When Stan entered the shop i was going to go talk to Mable about Dipper and me and maybe make a perfect plan of capturing him, but every time when i think of doing something that Dipper won't like makes me back up and even forget somethings. I even forgot how i got up to Dippers room, i know that i was not worried about him, it was more like me wanting to see him.

Looking around the shop i knew that there is an hour before people start flowing into the shop, i decide to take a break and watch duck-Tective with the twins.

When i entered the living room Dipper was nowhere to be seen and i immediately thought that he lied about it, when i remembered i can feel when he lies. "Hey Mable where is Dipper?" Without moving her eyes away from the screen she answered. "Bailey called him over." I didn't have time to think about Dipper because he entered the room with Bailey. "Oh hi Wendy, i'm sorry but i have to go out with Bailey, it seems that he wants to..."

He suddenly stops and tries to look at anything but me. "He means to say that there is a special reason why i want to go out." Bailey was smiling and i thought that he wanted to by a surprise for Mable but she was completely oblivious to what was going on. "Okay. i'm going to keep a company to Mable."

"Thanks Wendy." Dipper thanked me and headed towards the Mystery shops exit.

 **Outside**

Dipper and Bill were slowly walking towards the car park, when they reached it they looked around for anyone who could watch. "Okay Dipper, start." Dipper took his 15 year old form and run back towards the shack, while Bill disappeared on the spot.

When Dipper reached the shack he ducked under the window that was closest to the living room. He could hear girls talking about something but he choose to make plan how to distract them. "Do you love Dipper?" He's sudden attention was cached by Mable. "W-What? From where did that come from?"

"It's just seems that you spend a lot of time with him, not even Gruncle Stan or Soos can get him without seeing you around."

Dipper shifted in his position to hear their conversation better. "No it's not true and when have they tried to get- *wheeze*" Wendy suddenly stopped when she heard something barely audible. "Oh no." Dipper grabbed closest rock and throw it against the window. Both girls attention was distracted by the sound of a rock hitting the window.

"Okay Mable, i am going to check the shop you go check the window." Wendy was about to run out of the room when Mable grabbed her hand. "Wendy don't leave me alone."

"What? Why?"

"What if it was a monster?" Wendy sighted. "It was clearly doings of a human being Mable." Mable looked at the door leading towards the window "Oh, okay." Mable let go of Wendy slowly and went towards the window doing it slowly and looked around. "Wendy there is no one there!"

"I can see that myself and don't shout the intruder could have heard you." Mable turned towards Wendy. "I thought you said you are going to check the Mystery shop."

"I was but when i mentioned it was a human i decided that it's dangerous for a kid to face one."

"Really?"

"What?"

"I'm not a kid."

"Oh right, sorry pre-teen."

"That's better."

Both girls turned back to window. "Where do you think the person went?" Mable whispering asked. "I don't now but i think now we have to check the shack for intruders."

{...}

Dipper run back to shacks entrance as fast as he could without using magic. When he got there he met with impatient Bill. "Fast get in." Bill ushered Dipper inside the passage behind the vending machine.

Inside the passage Bill closed vending machine door and turned towards Dipper. "I thought i clearly told you to distract girls." Bills gaze didn't shift. "Well i was looking for something to distract them when their conversation stopped me."

"And what kind of conversation were they having?" Bill's voice was calm despite his clear anger.

"Ahhhh." Dipper awkwardly moaned not knowing what to say. "well never mind let's go deeper." Dipper ended the conversation and turned around walking ahead. Bill later joined in.

{...}

"Wendy do you see anyone?" "No." After a small pause. "Do you think they left?"

"Maybe, we haven't checked all rooms in the shack." Mable and Wendy were walking around the shack armed with brooms and frying pans. Wendy was checking the last room. "Good news Mable-"

"What? What?" Mable was jumping up and down in excitement.

"It seems that intruders left when they made the noise." Mable's expression fell. "Oh, i thought you found my lost box of sparkles." "Uhhhh, why would i try to look for your lost box? When we were supposed to check for intruders?" "Well we been looking for them for ages and i kind of got bored."

"Anyways everything's fine, but i think i am going to look over the shack." Wendy was walking away still having frying pan in one hand and in other a broom. Mable looked over her surrounding and turned to the direction were Wendy went. "Wendy wait, don't leave me alone."

{...}

Dipper and Bill were descending down the elevator. "I guess this elevator is slow." After a small pause Bill answered. "It seems so." Another pause this time awkward one. "So Bill have old are you exactly?" Dipper unsure asked. "I've been around for a long time." Dipper unsure if he should correct Bill's answer about his question but he didn't need to worry because lift rang and started to open.

"Ladies first." Dipper jokingly moved his hand in exits direction. "Ha ha such a funny guy you are." Bill didn't sound amused in slightest.

Dipper and Bill looked around their destination, from the position they were standing turning right would take them to a set of buttons or some kind of an old computers. On the left was a wall so obviously they turned right and looked over the set of weird button computers.

Dipper suddenly looked up from the buttons towards the window and saw an upside down triangle, Dipper nudged Bill to look up too. "What?" Bill looked annoyed at Dipper and when he saw that he was entranced with something in front of him he finally looked at the upside down triangle.

Bill smiled widely. "It is the portal!"

{...}

Stan was returning from the supermarket with hands full with groceries. He parked at the parking lot and headed back towards the shack.

When he reached the door he opened it and saw and empty room, he walked in and looked around and shouted out. "WENDY!" The whole shack shook at his raised voice.

After a while Wendy was in front of him with trembling Mable by her side. He wanted to shout at Wendy but the scared look on one of the twins face he forgot everything about the girl he was about to scold. Stan put down groceries on the floor and when he did he bended on one knee and touched Mable's shoulder.

"Mable sweetie, what's wrong?" Stan saw that Wendy was about to say something he silenced her. "You see Gruncle Stan when Dipper and Bailey left, soon after someone tried to break in." Stan thought little bit. "But Mable this is the shop of course people are going to come and go."

"No! Someone tried to break in, we heard barely audible sound of something opening in here." Mable stopped to think what she heard. "Well i don't know what that was noise was, but i know that i heard something, and right after we heard someone hit the window with a rock and when we went to check who it might be, there was no one."

Mable took the time to breath some fresh air before continuing. "So then we checked the whole house for the intruder and when we checked the last room we found no one."

Stan was thinking hard on it. "Mable, Wendy have did that sound, sounded like?" Mable and Wendy looked at each other, then turned back to Stan. "Well the sounded like 'wheeze', something like that, if i remember correctly." Wendy seemed uneasy talking when he said to stay quite, minutes ago.

"Wendy." Stan sounded angry. "I could promote you if i could!" He's voice become cheerful and Wendy breathed out the air that she didn't realise she was holding in. "But i know what that sound was." Stan become serious.

{...}

Dipper was bruised walking around the giant room with an upside down triangle while Bill was looking for something. "So Bill you haven't been in this place before?" Bill stopped looking for something and turned towards Dipper. "No, but i know have the portal looks like."

It was then that they heard the elevator beeping. "Shit, someone's coming." Dipper started hyperventilating. "Calm down let's hide behind something." They both were looking around frantically when Bill shouted out. "Dipper there, boxes." They both run towards the boxes and literally jumped behind them.

While they waited Dipper had the time to stop breathing so much and he calmed down. "Wow, that elevator really is slow." Dipper wanting to lighten the mood said the first think that come to mind. "Shhh, they are going to be here any second." Dipper and Bill heard the elevator beep loudly and then opening.

At first there was silence and then the sound of Stan saying that the door is open. "Oh shit we forgot to close the door." After that something even more unexpected happened. "Stan what is this place?" It was Wendy's voice. "I am going to tell you later when we are going to find the intruders."

Hearing that Dipper started to try to hold back the worry that was creeping up his spine.

Now it seemed that nothing could be more shocking when Mable chirped in. "Gruncle Stan i can't see a single soul here."

"He even showed this place to Mable?" Dipper whispered as quietly as he could.

"Mable don't think that your eyes are telling the truth, i never leave the door open, and right now the door was open and there are dents in it, as if someone was using a strong hammer to break in." Stan turned from the door to the giant space in front of him, trying to see if anythings out of place. "It doesn't seem that they touched anything." Stan was rubbing his chin in thought when it seemed something lit up in him.

"IF THERE'S SOMEONE COME OUT NOW!" Wendy and Mable jumped back after he shouted.

When Stan's echoing voices ended, there was only silence. "See, there's no one-." *Squeak* Wendy wasn't able to finish as something squeaked near by. "And here i told you that someone is here."

Dipper and Bill are now both sweating from worry but it seems that they are found out because of Dipper. They both exited behind the boxes slowly seeing that Stan was already staring at the pile of boxes. "Hey." Dipper smiled and waved his hand. "Hi." Bill unsure of what to say.

"So you both, what have you forgotten here?"

"Well it's just i was randomly pressing buttons on the vending machine when it suddenly opened, and it's when Bailey here with another little dude come out. I asked them to join me but the little dude left and he stayed." Pointing towards Bill. Dipper tried to lie as best as he could.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"It's completely true." Bill covered up for Dipper.

"I don't trust you, why is he so bruised?" Everyone looked at Dipper.

"I ahh, ummm, fell?"

 **Flashback**

"We need to get into the room and destroy the portal." While talking Bill walked over to the door that was shut tight. "It seems it's locked."

"Don't worry Bill i'll get it open." Bill backed away from the door while Dipper went to the wall and shacked himself off. Dipper then took a running position and run towards the door hitting it with his shoulder. "Ahhh, ahhh, i thought that magic is supposed to protect me in danger."

"It only starts to act on it's own when you are about to die."

"It still hurts a lot."

"You had to use magic-." Before Bill could finish Dipper went and attacked the door with his face. "That was a bad idea."

"Of course that was a bad idea, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that i have to open the door." Bill looked like he could face palm himself. "Okay, i am going to try to dash into the door again." Dipper backed away from the door and run into it with his shoulder. "Ahhh, ahhh, i'm dying." Dipper groaned but didn't stop his assault towards the door.

 **10 minutes later**

Dipper run towards the door and it's when it opened. "I.. did... it."

"You know i could have used magic to open it." Bill answered casually while over stepping laying body. "What? Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I told you but you just kept running towards the door."

 **Present**

"Fell? You look like you been in a fight with a bull." Dipper tried to find an answer but nothing come. "Wait! Wendy don't you think this guy looks familiar?" When Mable mentioned Dipper she started to look closer at his not bruised appearance. "Your right, that's Daniel."

Dipper froze not knowing what to do. "Uhhh, hi, again?" Dipper sounded like he was stuttering.

Stan moved towards Bill and stopped right in front of him having glaring contest. "Your Bailey right?" Bill nodded. "Where is Dipper?"

"Like Daniel said he went ahead of me." There was no faltering in Bills voice. "Oh, really? Have did you get inside here?" Stan changed the question not knowing how to object to Bills claims. "As you can see the dum ass here wasted ten minutes to break through the door." Bill was watching Dipper the whole time he was explaining about Dipper.

The two girls were just awkwardly standing there looking at two man interactions.

Dipper used that distraction to look around for anything hard that could damage the portal. The room practically was empty except for working equipment randomly laying on the floor. He looked at the two man standing beside him and at the girls who were too busy to notice anything else than arguing man.

Dipper looked at the wrench, hammer and the axe that made a lot of ideas go through his mind. He slowly started to slide away from the scene, he was silent and unnoticeable at least that's what he thought and it worked until he bended down to pick up the closest object that happened to be an axe.

Everyone turned to look at Dipper holding an axe in his hand. "I uhhh, was just picking up the tools you know they shouldn't be laying around." Stan's gaze was hard it didn't shift from Dippers face. "Do you think i will believe that lie?" Dipper wanted to look away from Stan's hard gaze but every time he tried, he looked right back at him.

Dipper finally looked at Bill for help. Bill was staring at him mouthing something and with his eyes darting towards the portal, Dipper immediately understood.

Dipper turned towards the portal and throw the axe towards it, when it touched the metal it just made a 'clang' noise and harmlessly bounced off. "Huh?" Dipper blinked at the falling axe that was emanating little black aura. Bill was equally shocked. "Dipper you didn't fuse it with your magic?!"

Dipper turned towards Bill "Of course i did!" The tree people that heard Bill shout 'Dipper' looked at the bruised man. "Dipper?" Wendy was able to choke out his name. When he heard his name being called out he slowly turned towards the source. "I, uhhh, i guess my identity was found out."

"But, you can't be Dipper your much older, and..." Wendy couldn't finish her sentence. "It's what you wanted right? You wanted a boyfriend the same age as you." In Dipper's voice there was anger. "But Dipper you could have waited like couple of years and age gap wouldn't have mattered." Mable tried to resolve the situation.

"No, Mable Dipper had no choice as to agree to the terms set in front of him." Bill spoke up suddenly. Mable immediately changed her normal expression to scared one. "What do you mean Bailey?" Bill turned towards Dipper in question and Dipper nodded. "My name actually is Bill and what i meant is that he would have been killed if he disagreed with the terms."

"Bill? You mean Bill the triangle?" Bill was offended by the way Mable said his name. "The correct way is Bill Cipher." When Stan heard him say the name he started to look for something in his pocket.

Stan then started to take something out what looked like a water gun. "Here Cipher a gift from my brother." Stan pressed the trigger and something white exploded out of it. Before the white light reached Bill he was enveloped in black mist that burned away in contact with the white laser.

The black mist that was around Bill went towards his hand and made something similar to Stan's water gun except it was black. Bill pointed the gun towards Stan and pressed the trigger, this time black mist exploded out of the gun that hit Stan on the shoulder.

Stan fell on his back clutching his shoulder and groaning in pain. Bill approached Stan with his gun pointing towards him. "See old man darkness can't be defeated."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Bill made a thinking expression. "I really don't know, but i do have a question for you."

"And what's that?"

"Tell me what's more important this town and family or your brother?"

"My brother is going in to the category of family." Before Bill could object Stan run towards the open door and closed it shut. Bill run straight towards the door crashing right into it.

Stan started to press and switch buttons on the computer. The portal started to form an infinite spiral inside it, Bill seeing it started to scream 'no', while Mable and Wendy backed away from the portal. Dipper not knowing what to do run in front of it and started to throw things, desperate to shut it off, somehow.

The portal was getting much stronger and it started to push everyone back even Dipper with use of his magic couldn't withstand the push.

And at last Dipper was thrown back and he hit the wall at the same time as Wendy.

 **Okay i wrote like 6 thousand words i will just leave you cliff hanging until the next chapter. Goodbye.**


	15. Queens secret

**I will write a thank you message as you people deserve it.**

 **So you might not know this, but people that read my stories and are happy to do so really motivate me to write more, even if you don't know that, and i wanted to say thank you, thank you for reading my story, a story that i started just because i was lazy and wanted to waste my time on something, people like you really make me happy. Watching how the number of favourites and followers grow makes me even more determined to write better, and without you people i doubt this story would have gotten this far. Thank you.**

 **So if you could, please read chapter 14 as well.**

{...}

Chapter 14

{...}

Clear terror over come me when i saw that the portal was fully active, but i could do nothing than watch, i guess Dipper Pines failed he's whole family. I turned to Wendy that was closest to me and i realized she was already studying me. "I'm sorry." For someone i would have seemed too quite, but Wendy heard it clear as day.

"Why are you apologizing?" I guess know that i am scared i blocked access for Wendy into my feelings. "I couldn't save anyone in the end." I saw that it confused her a lot. "I don't understand, what do you mean?" I really want to tell her but the sound of light footsteps caught my attention.

I was looking intently at the portal, it was too bright to make out anything but i could see a shape that looked a little bit human. Then to my right i heard hard footsteps coming closer really slowly.

Bill was having a hard time to walk through the push of the portal but certainly he did better than me. "Dipper it's the end, we failed." He's words almost made me break, but crying won't help so i waited when that shape will emerge or when the bright ligh will disappeared.

I looked at Mable she was intently trying to see through the window, but it was too high for her eyes.

{...}

It was couple of minutes of waiting when Portals push and the light started to decrease, and with it the walking shape looked like human completely.

Then i realized that the human must be Gruncle Stans brother and idea off killing him know come to me suddenly. The push of the portal didn't hold me back just like Mable and Wendy so i walked over to Bill. "Let's kill him." My idea must have shocked him because he looked like i stole his words.

"Know that he's here we are not allowed to touch the man." He's words sounded ridiculous but who am i to judge i wouldn't have been able to kill a man anyways. I left it at that.

Gruncle Stan throwed the door open and run half way towards his brother and the rest he walked. "Brother." He's voice was extra cheerful and he extended his hands for a hug, but in the place of a hug he got a punch in the face. "Where is Bill?" Gruncle Stan still being dazed from the punch took couple of seconds to understand what the stranger wanted, but he pointed towards Bill while holding the punched place.

Looking at Bill the stranger started to come closer to Bill and it's when i could make out his appearance, he looked exactly like Stan except he was dressed differently and he didn't have the fez on.

"Bill, so long not seen." Even if words meant to be friendly, this one's come out with lot of pressure. "Hello Stanford, you must know why i am here." He didn't ask it but said it as if it's a fact. "Yes, i have an idea." Bill started to turn away and i was about to follow when the man stopped us. "Bill, who is this young kid?"

I knew he refered to me, but i didn't want to think about it. Bill turned towards Stanford. "He's new." It was simple and gave away nothing. "NOT IN THOUSAND YEARS I WILL ALLOW YOU TO TAKE DIPPER." Gruncle Stan shouted as loud as his lungs allowed him. I felt someone touch both of my shoulders, it was Wendy and Mable.

"Yeah, my brother is mine." I felt a little guilt creep into my heart. "I could be selfish and uncaring at times, but i must admit Dipper is the best think that happened to me." Her words made my heart warm up, but i won't stay a human forever, i'll lose even more control of my emotions, until i won't even feel the most common ones.

"I'm sorry." It was only thing i could say to them.

{...}

It seems that i have no other choice. "We are going."

Every demon started to shuffle and teleport away to the city of Gravity falls. "Your Majesty." I turned to look at the source of the voice. "Do we have to kill or we have to mercy?" They ask me this question all the time but right know i had no interest in pain or happiness. "Your choice."

{...}

The city started to get filled with screams not because of pain, but because there were bunch of maniacs setting houses on fire and shouting to run if they want to live.

Some demons would come together and discuss what to do for fun.

{...}

The basement of Mystery Shack was filled with silence until Bill moved his hand in front of his face and looked at his watch. "It's about time, we should live before we get a detention for delaying." No one knew what he meant except Dipper. "I guess this is goodbye, Mable, Wendy, Gruncle Stan and the other Gruncle that i only knew for couple of minutes."

I started to walk away, not looking back at people that i thought were my family, and yet they still were. "Dipper please..." I couldn't tell whose voice tried to stop me and i couldn't affor to look back.

" _ **They are just humans.**_ " I heard a voice whisper to me, making me calm again, but it's probably just my magic trying to help.

{...}

It didn't take long for us to get outside, but i wished i stayed inside and never sat my foot outside. The houses in Gravity Falls were burning and the air was filled with screams. "Bill, did they kill them?" I didn't want to hear the answer. "No." But the word was enough to make me happy for couple of seconds. "Why is the town on fire then?"

"Because it causes chaos and demons feed of off negative emotions." Realization struck me and the fire in town didn't seem so bad. "Can i feed of human emotions?" It was just curiosity but for a second i felt controled. "Not yet, too fast for your mind." I know i wasn't supposed to feel hurt but i still did. Bill didn't seem to notice.

"Should we go? You said that the Queen will get mad if we are late." It prompted Bill to start walking.

{...}

 **In the basement**

Everyone was standing but the one who was hurt the most was Mable and Wendy. "Stanley will you explain why there is a demon in our family?" At Stanfords words everything become even more silent, but occasional sound of crying escaped. "I don't know." It didn't seem to impress Stanford. Stanford looked around the basement before looking at the two distressed figures. "And who are you two?"

Not even one of them answered, but continued to silently cry. "The brown headed girl is Mable our grand niece and the red head is Wendy, Dippers girlfriend and an employee of mine." Wendy looked up at Stan. "I rejected him remember?" But by those words Wendy started to cry even more. "Who is Dipper?" Mable was know crying more as the wall she attempted to make broke down by hearing Dippers name.

"Dipper is that demon with brown hair."

"HIS NOT A DEMON." Mable had enough so she shouted out, what she thouth in her mind was truth.

There was a short silence after that outburst before Stanford started talking. "30 years ago i talked to Queen of demons," All three people turned towards Stanford not knowing where he was going with that. "From outside she looks like a calm person, but from the inside, well from the inside she's empty." They still had no idea where Stanford was going.

"The emptness that she feels drives her, to find something to do, from destroying worlds to saving them." Everyone still listened but it seemed to become much clearer where he was going. "But one think in common of those worlds is, she always takes an apprentice or how everyone else says a new demon." Everyone already figured out who the new demon is.

"You already know who the new demon is, but there is a twist there." Everyone was eager to find out the twist. "In every world there are two new demons, but as i can see in your faces Dipper is only one, meaning that the Queen won't destroy the world until she decided on second one." Everyone wanted to breath in air of relief but the idea that someone is going to need to go through the same nightmare as Dipper, it just didn't allow such option.

But then Wendy had to make the pressure return. "What if she has already chosen. Couldn't Bill be the second one?"

"No, Bill is not from this universe."

{...}

Soos shut the door of his car and run towards the shack, without taking breaks watching at the speed that he was running. Soos pushed the doors open for the Gift shop, and he was about to shout when he saw the vending machine wide open. "What's that?" He cautiously approached the vending machine and looked inside.

He saw stairs leading down stairs and curiousity immeadiately peeked up. "I am just going to look and nothing more." So Soos started to walk down the stairs towards the lift that awaited him. "Oh cool, it's already open." Without thinking Soos walked into the lift and presses number 3 button. "Everyone know that action happens at the bottom."

At last the lift hit the bottom floor with some beeping and the door opened. "That was quite long wait." Soos started to walk to the only direction possible and started to look around, a picture of Mable and Dipper caught his eye. "Oh how lovely."

Soos looked around more and started to walk closer to the door that was wide open and looked at... well, at group of people that, looked like they were about to kill a ghost. "Hey dudes what are you doing?" After couple of seconds they went back to themselves. "I just wanted to ask is this for apocalypse? Because you have a great timing."

Soos words were catched unguarded. "What do you mean?" It was Stanford who asked. "Well, the whole towns on fire and there is bunch of weirdos running around shouting." Everyone looked at each other, even Soos (who had no idea why they were glancing at each other). "Go up?"

"Go up." Stanford asked the question and Stanley answered.

No one delayed and run towards the lift, it was full and Soos barely fit in, it was actually a shock that the lift actually took them up. They all run out to see a rising smoke from the little town and few towns folk hiding in the bushes around the shack. Mable approached one of the bushes and looked at the men who was trembling, it was Toby Determined.

"What are you doing here?" Toby slowly turned his head to look at Mable. "Run...-" Suddenly his terrified expression turned to the one of Mable's usual happy grins. "Oh my, what am i doing here? I should make as many pancakes as possible, goodbye!" Toby left smiling, not even one step faltered.

Mable walked back to the group. "Okay, i must say that's weird."

"Demons were feeding on his negative emotions." Mable laughed. "Haha, oh, gruncle Ford it's your best for today, feeding on human emotions? Do you think i live in Gravity Falls for summer?" Mable though little bit. "Oh right, i am. It means you are saying the truth!" Everyone looked confused at the direction Toby left. "How did demons feed on his emotions when they were too far to see him?"

Stan was smart at times, but this question made everyone impressed. "Don't worry we saw him." Everyone turned to look at the female voice and saw two demons standing there. "Aurelia and Alistair!" Both Wendy and Mable exclaimed. "I haven't seen you two for so long, how are you doing?" Aurelia made it sound as if they weren't standing on life and death situation.

"Not much, are you here to kill us?" Wendy was the one to answer and ask the question. "Why? After not being able to tell whose better at laser tag, we are going to keep you alive to see the winner." Everyone's eyes widened. "You are going to keep them alive because of laser tag?" Both demons laughed. "Of course."

If this would have been a humour show, you would have heard people laughing in the background. "What about people in town?" Mable sounded on edge. "They aren't our problem." Demon words just made the group tense up. "Aren't you one of the old demons?" Stanford didn't falter when asking a woman her age.

Aurelia disappeared in a flash appeared in front of Ford and smacked him on the head, after returning next to Alistair. "Aww, what was that for?" Aurelia had closed eyes when she answered. "You don't ask woman their age." Ford rubbed his sore spot. "I didn't ask you your age i asked if you're one of the old one's." Aurelia frowned.

"Still the same think." Alistair laughed and answered in her place. "Yes we are."

"If you're one of the old one's can't you tell them, not to kill?" Ford was giving everyone hope. "Even if we are, we don't have Queens command saying that we are in control." Everyone lost hope so many times that they didn't feel the weight on their mind.

But this was enough for Ford as he pulled out a gun similar to Stans and pointed it at the two demons. "I had, had enough with both of you." Before Ford could pull a trigger, from ground shot out a black snake that was bigger and thicker than Fords arm and swallowed the gun. "Ahhh." Everyone jumped back, while looking how the snake flow over to Aurelia and hugged around her neck, while still having the gun in it's stomach.

"Some people don't learn." She chuckled after ending her sentence. "Gruncle Ford are you okay?" Mable run to Ford and checked his hand where the snake bit him. "*Phew* No poison." Everyone turned to two demons who were grinning from ear to ear. "Guys i think at this moment we run for our lives." Wendy was already walking to towns direction.

"I think your rigt Wendy." Soos witout hesitation run pass wendy while having, group follow him from behind. "Shouldn't we take a car?" Stan wasn't happy about running all the way to town. "No if we take a car we are going to be number 1 target." Everyone let out grunts of displeasure. But it didn't stop them running faster than they ever did in their lives.

{...}

Queen of Demons walked around the town that was filled with fear and chaos. Her walk continued few minutes longer until she spotted few humans hiding around or inside the cars. She lifted one to see who was hiding there, there were just usual humans. "Be gone before i change my mind." No one left to find out what will happen if they stay.

"I should find Wendy as fast as possible so i could be done with this world." The car she was holding in the air, she throw it across the street and it landed beside a broken lamp post.

{...}

Bill and Dipper come in reach of eye sight of Queen at the moment when she throw the car across the street. "Your Majesty, we failed you."

"I know that, better do a favour for me, kidnap Wendy Corduroy and Mable Pines, bring her to the base, i'll be waiting." Dipper lost breath for couple of seconds, while Bill was unfazed. "As you wish Your Majesty." With those words Bill turned around and went back the way he come. Dipper at first didn't want to follow, but rain started to fall at that minute and he felt that fate was already decided for him.

"Why does she need Wendy?" Bill eyes widened while looking at me, but then he smiled and almost laughed. "You haven't realized yet?" He still had a smile on his face. "I'm new, how am i supposed to know anything?" Bill laughed and looked at me seriously. "Queen needs two demons from each world and you are only one, it means Wendy is the second one."

Dipper abruptly stopped. "What about Mable than?" Bill made a thinking face and than smiled. "No idea."

{...}

The group was starting to get tired and they slowed down to walking. Mable again looked down in sadness, and small sobbs could be heard escape her mouth. No one knew how to calm down the oldest twin. "Mable what's the matter? If it's about Dipper i promise we will bring him back." mable only shock her head for no.

"No, it's not just about Dipper, it's about Bailey as well." Ford looked at her weirdly. "It's Bill, Mable." Mable glanced at Ford. "It's about Bill." Mable almost forced those words out of her mouth. "What does Bill how to do with everything?" Mable allowed more sobs escape her lips, before continuing. "Remember when i was with Bill? We were gone whole day."

Wendy thought little bit until, the memory clicked in place. "Yeah, Dipper went out for ice cream with a boy his age as well." The memory made Wendy smile. "Well, i dragged Bill to a date and it was going amazing, much better than any other boys i met, not even mermando was so good, even if our date was in pool. Bill made me feel as if i am more than just a 12 year old..." Mable trailed away needing to breath in air, after wasting it on crying.

"He told me he will be beside me no matter what." Mable started to cry. "Mable." Ford was trying to get her attention. "Mable there is one think that you should know about demons." Mable looked at Ford. "When demons make a promise they always keep it, it doesn't matter who it is they are making it to." Mable eyes shined with happiness.

"You do know a lot about us, old man Stanford." A really familiar voice called Ford.

"Bill" Everyone managed to call Bills name at the same time. "I'm here too you know." Dipper attempted to get attention to himself. "I thought you went to your Queen." Ford didn't hide the venom in his voice. "Listen Ford i don't have anything against you, but if Queen says we must get rid off you, than we will."

Everyone listened but no one had anything to say, except Mable. "Bill-?" Mable couldn't finish her sentence when Bill was already at her feet holding her hand in his, waiting for her to say what she wanted. "Uhhh, Bill what are you doing?" Dipper was caught off guard just like others. "What do you mean what am i doing?" Dipper looked uncomfortable. "You look like your about to propose."

It seemed what i told him struck him, and as fast as he went to Mables side, at the same speed he was back beside Dipper. "It doesn't matter, so i will give you choice both of you." Bill specifically looked at Wendy and Mable, Wendy looked on guard while Mable looked close to daydreaming. "You can come with us by your choice or we will force you." At the last words everyone took out their weapons, while Mable pondered for the answer.

Wendy looked at Mable. "Mable are you really contemplating to go with them?" Mable looked at Wendy. "Ford said it himself, Bill won't be able to hurt me know." Wendy's eyes widened. "You don't mean you actually are curious to know how this Queen looks like?" Mable smiled her goofy smile. "Well, i will go with Bill." When she finished she walked over to Bill and accepted his hand that he outstreched for her.

Dipper turned to Bill. "Do something that i don't approve and your a dead man." Mable laughed at Dipper's overprotectiveness. "Dipper i thought your not supposed to threaten your own." Dipper smiled at mables statement. "I don't really like Bill that much after Gideon and all."

From the side it would have looked like a more than half off the group were dumpfounded and the other having best moments in life. "Hey dudes i hope you haven't forgotten us." Soos didn't even bother waiting out the conversation.

The human group facepalmed themselves. "What? What did i do?"

"Nothing Soos, nothing." Stan detected handymans changing mood and as any father would do he reassured that he has done nothing.

Dipper took that moment to lock his eyes with Wendy's to say that he doesn't want to force her, but he will if she fights. "Dipper how you ever heard of Corduroy who went down without a fight?" Dipper shook his head for no and by that time Wendy unstrapped her axe and run towards Dipper not really sure if for a kill or injury.

She ended on injury as killing won't help, as she was about to swing at his arm, her hand suddenly felt immense pressure on it and the axe embbeded itself in cement metres away for it to be actually a close call. Dipper looked at Wendy not really sure if she changed her mind or there was something else. "Wendy are you okay?"

Wendy tried to get the axe out of the concrete but it didn't even budge at all. "Okay, i'll fight you in hand combat." Wendy raised her fists in the air and was about to swing when her hands suddenly felt really heavy. "Just knock her out Dipper." Dipper looked at Bill and back to Wendy who still was struggling to keep her hands up in the air.

Dipper went closer to Wendy and to everyone's shock picked her up bridal style. Wendy not understanding what's happening started to blush. "W-What are you doing?" Dipper looked at Wendy and smiled. "You attempted to kill me with an ax and ended up destroying the poor road, than you challenged me to a fist fight, and barely could keep your hands in the air, i'm sure it means i win without raising a finger."

Ford become restless in waiting and intervened. "How do you know that your Queen isn't going to do anything to both of them?" He sput out the words in disgust. "I don't know, It's not like you can easily read what she's thinking." Dipper turned towards Bill for reassurance. "Dipper, I only know why she needs Wendy, i have no idea why she decided that Mable needs to tag along."

"I already know that, i need to know if she is going to hurt one of them." Dipper fully faced Bill. "Probably not, Queen might eminate a lot of dark energy, but she never does the dirty work, there's a big chance that Mable is just a spectator or she will go through the same as Wendy." While Wendy listened she started to get worried who this Queen is.

"Why she needs me?" Bill and Dipper went completely still, knowing that if they say the reason why, she will start resisting. "You don't have to worry, you just need to say 'no' and it's done with." Confusion was written on her face, but she didn't start a fight again. "Okay, let's go, i'll meet you at meeting hall." When Bill finished he disappeared in a flash with Mable.

Dipper followed seconds after.

Everyone stared at a blanc space where Bill and Dipper stood just seconds ago. "Dudes, where did they go?" Soos went closer and waved his hands where Dipper stood, but he received nothing but air. "They teleported." Ford answered. "What are we going to do know?" Soos looked around for answers. "We are going to infiltrate their base." Ford said it as if he has done it before.

{...}

Both demons reappeared in meeting hall, where Dipper and other few demons met to go to diner. "Is this the place? It's strangly quite." Wendy looked around the big room. "Everyone's probably gone to town." Dipper answered the question as he saw that Bill is occupied by asking Mable questions about her health. "So, your so called Queen is left without protection?"

Dipper looked at Bill, while Bill looked at Wendy. "Queen doesn't need protection, we are not needed to Queen for protection, we are just so called family, Queen is the head of it." With that Bill started to walk with Mable beside him.

{...}

I and Bill approached the big doors with Mable holding Bills hand and me still holding Wendy. "Why are this doors so evil?" Mable seemed to wanted to turm around and run, but the hand holding her probably kept her there. "One of the thinks that Queen said was necessary." Bill let go off Mable and walked closer to the door and pushed them open.

We entered the large room and first think we saw was Gideon standing and smiling in his demon form. "Hello, two guests and Bill, Dipper." He motioned for his hands for us to come closer.

Queen was sitting in her usual spot, and as usually there was no way of knowing what she was thinking.

Wendy suddenly jumped away from my hands and walked over to the Queen. "I demand to know why you are doing this nonsense." I become shocked and froze from fear of what will happen now, Bill just stood as if nothing happened. "In your place i would watch what you say, pretty red head." Gideon warned Wendy, while having a cruel smile on his face.

"Nonsense? I guess it's how it looks like to you." Queen answered in her usual voice that was quite and yet loud enough for all of us to hear, like she's beside us and yet she's not, it doesn't give out least amount of anger or any other emotion. "Why are you wearing a cloack?" Mable jumped in on the conversation. "Because i like cloacks." It was a really good answer, because Mable got stuck on her words and didn't continue the conversation.

"It's not fare how you treat people, you have power but you use it on thinks like this." Wendy wasn't backing down and Dipper didn't dare to interfere. Queen didn't say anything for a while. "Humans are powerful as well and yet, they don't try to save the thinks that they are given." Now Wendy was the one being silent, but her silence was doubt of saying the wrong words.

"Even if it's so, there are many good people out there, you can't just take their life..." When Wendy did answer back her voice was low and she trailed off at the end. "Who said i was aloud to touch non-sinners?" I, Mable and Wendy looked up except Bill and Gideon the Queen wasn't any different, but i felt small playfulness pass by me.

I looked at Bill and i had just a second to cach his smile before he went back to neutral look. "What do you mean?" Wendy's words made me look back at her. "It's God of Life job to look after the one's who repay their sins." Wendy looked disbelivingly at the Queen. "Except his dead." Gideon didn't attempt to hide the smug grin on his face after telling those three words.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy was now having all her attention on Gideon. "How about you listen to our Queen first?" I immediately knew where Gideon was pushing the conversation.

And just like i predicted Wendy wanted to know what our Queen wanted from her and with determination in her eyes, she was almost saying 'talk'. "I want to make a deal with you." I knew what Queen meant by making a deal, but Wendy's didn't and her expression almost faltered. "What deal?" Wendy didn't sound so sure anymore.

Queens head slightly moved in the direction Mable was standing. "I have a deal for both of you." I wasn't sure if it was just a moment were i stopped breathing or my hurt stopped beating, but i could feel myself wilt at Queens words. "What? Me too?" In difference of Wendy, Mable was happy to be at last included.

"So what's the deal? Wait. It's not going to be like Bill usually does? Righ?" I made another glance at Bill and saw shock on his face. "You have such small trust in me?" This time i knew that playfulnes emotion is coming from Queen, i could feel it as clear as day. "Watching how your people set the whole town on fire, i wonder why i haven't attepted to pay back."

The room went silent, except Queens silence was more of 'not getting used to having people talk to her about revenge'. "Well, you do certainly have a deathwish." I personally don't know Queen but she sure can be playful in worst moments. "Let's not talk about my badass personality tell me your deal." Queen was about to say when Mable interupted.

"Wait, if your that all powerful? Why do you need to make deals?" Mable can make thinks difficult at times. "Would you have loved to have something done to you that you didn't want?" Her words made me little warm inside, even our Queen feels the need to have someone's approval before doing something, but suddenly all that warmth disappeared as a memory went past my mind. "Okay, tell the deal." I wanted to stop the comversation but couldn't bring myself to move.

{...}

Soos, Stan and Ford were standing in front of a strange device that resembled something of a camera, but it had couple buttons that probably meant different thinks. "This is my teleportation machine." Soos and Stan looked closer and tried to see from which side it looked more like a teleportation machine. "Brother? Are you sure that you haven't gone insane?"

"What do you mean? I might have been stuck there for 30 years, but i'm sure that i am still sane." Ford made sure to look both of them in eyes, questioning if they really going to doubt him. Stan turned around and countinued staring at the teleportation machine.

Soos seemed not to get the message and asked a question. "You've been away 30 years, how do you know it still works?" Ford took of his glasses that were cracked in one side and rubbed his eyes and then put them back on. "It was actually made by Demons, so i could get to their base if i needed to... Contact them." Ford trailed off for a moment, before finishing with most adequate answer he could come up with.

But it didn't come unnoticed to two man who still tried to figure out the strange device. "You mean you actually talked and were friends with those creatures?" Stan didn't show any emotion except shock. "No, no, i wasn't friends with them, it's just when i got here, i started to see strange happenings in this town that were and weren't unnatural, and it led me to investigate."

"Dudes i have a feeling that if you two continue the conversation you will have an argument so can we start the machine?" Soos hurried Ford and Stan before something happened to Mable and Wendy. "Of course sorry." Ford pushed Soos infront of the teleporting machine and he himself went to press necessary buttons to teleport Soos.

"Okay when you find yourself in unknown territory hide behind the closest think and wait for us." Soos just nodded and shut his eyes, before he knew it he felt like he's body is being pulled away from him and then reatached. When the feeling disappeared completely he opened them to find himself in a small unfamiliar room.

 **Back at the Shacks basment**

"Stan it's your turn now."Stan went in front of the machine. "Brother, how will you get there?" Ford looked up at Stan for his question. "There's a timer here, it gives me just enough time to stand in front of it." Ford pressed another button and Stan disappeared just like Soos did.

"Okay my turns now." Ford clicked some buttons and run in front of the machine and waited when that familiar feeling will envelope him again. 'Bang' Ford heard the basement door being thrown open with a bang sound and bunch of teenagers run in. Their first detination was the old man that looked awfully familiar and when they saw his body disappearing they all kind of jumped on top of Ford.

 **At Demon base**

6 figures landed on the floor with a thud. "What the hell happened to you? And who are you people?" When Stan heard the thud against the floor he went to investigate with Soos still hiding behind his hiding place. "I don't know, these kids just come out of nowhere and jumped on top of me." Soos at last left his hiding place and approached the kids who where still recovering from unexpected travel.

"Uhhh, my body." One of the boys moaned in displeasure.

After recovering everyone stared at each other, until another boy broke the silence. "Mr Pines?" Stan looked closer at the boy that called him out. "Oh, aren't you that guy... what was your name? Oh Rob, Robert, Rupert-" Stan was interrupted. "It's Robbie." Robbie corrected Stan.

"Oh right, Robbie, so what were you thinking when you followed my brother?" Everyone turned to Ford. "What your brother?" Nate exclaimed while staring at Ford in disbelief. "Yes." Stan sighted in irritation. "Dude's you do realize that we can be heard." Soos frantically looked around the room for a door.

Everyone hearing Soos quited down. "We were all together when those assholes come and started to breath fire like somekind of dragons." Tambry was shaking her phone up and down while answering. "And than Robbie forced us all to find Wendy. It's when we all figured out that Wendy was working at the Shack today, so we all run here, and remember when i say we run, because we literally run for miles to get to the shack." Tambry didn't take away her eyes from her the phone, while she shook it.

"If you run you don't really look tired." Stan pointed his finger at the teenagers. "He gave us time to rest before we found the vending machine open." Lee pointed his thumb to Robbie. "Why is it suddenly all my fault, if i remember correctly Tambry was the first one to shout out that we need to find Wendy, not me."

"Yeah, but you were the one rushing us." Nate argued back. "It's because Tambry asked me." Robbie reasoned with everyone.

Ford walked over to the door that stood behind the teenagers and opened it. "What are you doind!" While Lee whispered, shouted he pressed his back against the wall that was right beside the door. "I'm with the blondie, brother. What are you doing!?" Stan rolled across the room grabbed the forst think that his hand connected with and hid behind a box that conveniently was standing there.

"Haven't you realized? If there was someone here we would have been found hours ago." Stan opened the door fully and exited the room.

"We haven't been here hours." Soos reasoned, everyone else followed Ford, they looked around the corridor that stretched far. "So where do we go now?" Stan scratched his head in confusion. "You just have to follow me, and please don't disturb me." Ford proceded to put his hand on his chin and slide his hand across it. "Oh right, this way everyone."

 **10 minutes later**

Ford turned the corners more smoothly than he expected, surely in 30 years he would have forgotten this halls, but his mind proved him wrong. "Hey, Poindexter, we've been walking for at least 10 minutes now, surely we would have reached our destination by now." Stan was getting more irritated by a second.

"Don't worry we are getting closer, we were teleported quite far away from Queens room." Ford didn't show slightest recognition of Stan starting to loose his cool. "I knew it was a bad idea." Nate complained. "Your not the only one whose getting tired of the same pictures and halls." Lee agreed with Nate, without even knowing what he meant by, it was a bad idea.

"Oh come on, stop whining like little shits." Robbie started to show aggresive attitude towards his two friends. "What's wrong with you? I just told i am tired of the same scene, there's nothing wrong with that." Lee countered Robbie. "How about you three shut up and allow me to find my internet?" Tambry was holding her phone so hard that her knckles went white.

"Maybe you all need to shut up." Stan snapped at four teenagers. Nate, Tambry, Lee and Robbie started to shout at Stan and Stan in exchange started to shout back. "FOR GOD SAKE, can you quite down?" Ford couldn't hold his voice back down, so only think he could think of was shout as well. "And what's wrong with you?" Stan questioned.

"Don't you realize the more you shout at each other the more of a target you are for the magic that resides in here?" Ford looked more mad than he was at Stan when he opened the portal. "W-What magic?" Nate backed away from everyone pushing himself against a wall. "It's just dark magic that is making people get mad at themselve and others around them, and if people submit to it, they die." Ford explenation was simple, but enough for everyone to act like mature adolescents.

"Let's just continue." Everyone agreed to Nate and continued on their way.

 **5 minutes away from Queens throne**

"But you know for someone whose so important to have no one guarding the halls, is quite irresponsible." Stans voice was clearly eminating confusion. "She doesn't need guards, she can snap your neck without even moving a finger." For someone who is going to try and fight the Queen, was giving out too much credit.

"Oh, wait, what do you mean without even moving a finger?" Robbie's voice was trembling. Ford knew if he will continue telling them Queens capabilities they will chicken out. "It's not what it sounds like. Queen was never the one to raise her hand against weaklings." It made everyone at ease, but the doubt was still there.

Now standing in front of the door, suprisingly it was little bit open so first think everyone did was peek inside.

"Like i told you, i won't allow you to turn Mable and Wendy into one of us." Dipper was standing infront of Wendy with his hand extended in protective manner. "Dipper, you fool, what are you doing?" Bill shouted at Dipper. "I will not allow this foolishness, you have me, Gideon, Dipper pointed at Gideon. "Wait Gideon?" Mable shockingly looked at Gideon.

"Hello my Peach dumpling." Gideon flashed one of his smiles. "I didn't even recognise you!" Mable rubbed her eyes in case if she was dreaming. "No i'm not dreaming." she reassured herself. "It doesn't really matter Mable, and Queen, you have Bill aswell." At first view it looked like Dipper was mad, but when he finished his sentence his expressions changed to neutral, but the group huddled at the door didn't see that.

"One Dipper, Gideon only found me thanks to the journal number 2, second Bill isn't even from this universe." Dipper looked from Gideon to Bill as if they both have somekind of additional limb. "Wait, you had the second journal all this time?" Dipper settled on Gideon. "What journal did you have?" Gideon actually looked interested.

"Number 3,wait," Dipper turned to Queen. "Your trying to turn the conversation upside down and i am completely against it." Dipper folded his hands against his chest to emphasis his point. "Dipper i think you should just drop it and allow Mable and Wendy to decide for themselves." Bill attempted to convince Dipper. "No, Bill, when..." Dipper looked down at his feet. "When Queen asked Wendy to become a demon, i suddenly remembered when i was asked the same question and..." Dipper swallowed his saliva. "And i remembered what i felt when i stood between two decisions, i remember desperately wanting to say no, but there was such strong force that kept pulling me back to one word..." Dipper started to tremble little bit. "The word kept circling around me like an annoying fly, to the point that i actually made the deal..." It seemed Dipper wanted to say more but nothing come out.

No one said anything for a while, but the silence again was broken by Dipper. "That's why i won't allow you turn her into Demon, even if you say that you give people free choise, i am sure it's far from the truth." Dipper looked at Queen with determination. "I remember in the deal you promised your loyality." Queen's voice never give out any information of what she is feeling.

"No, Queen, you made the deal with yourself." Dipper forced the word Queen out before returning to his normal determined self.

Without any warning Queen sat up and quitely started walking down the steps. "Well then Dipper, you might not know this but we settle our differences through duel's." Everyone took in a breath, except Bill and Gideon who already knew the rules. "Really?" Dipper's expression changed to the one of disbelief. "I guess i will join in." After saying that Bill walked over to Dipper and stopped beside him.

"Bill?" Dipper was feeling like he has teleported to different world entirely. "I guess if it come to that i'll join too." Gideon Moved away from his position and walked to Dipper and stopped beside him aswell. "Gideon you too?" Dipper looked almost funny with his constant head turning and clear confusion in his eyes. "Wait, are you even allowed to have 3 against 1?" Dipper felt so left out.

"This rule only applys to Queen." Bill attempted to clear up thinks for Dipper. "Ohhhh." Dipper nodded.

{...}

 **Okay guys it took me a long time to write this but at last i have finished. I must tell you the bad news, this story is starting to end, i don't really know how many chapters yet, but it's starting to end, don't be sad, if you ask me i'll write a completely different story just for you my readers.**


	16. The End?

**I was writting one of my other stories so this one was ignored for a long time, but know i'm back to this one, there is one more chapter , maybe more until the end of this story. I read the comments, for some reason i forgot that they existed and one of the guests encouraged me to continue improving on my grammar, thank you i will surely do just that.**

 **And to CuteLizard thank you too for the comment even if you did write it last year, i'll try to keep a better check on my comments from now on.**

 **Okay, i have something important to say, after i'm done with this story i'll make anoter story but it will be just edited version of this one, i'll leave unedited version for people to compare to** **edited version if they want. That's all from me. Enjoy this chapter!**

{...}

Chapter 16

{...}

The Queen stood infront of the trio, her face still covered by the hood that she wears. Queen snapped her fingers and something of a barrier was created around them. "What's this?" Dipper looked around his surroundings and just then he realised, Demons that usually would hide behind the pillars, were slowly stepping out of the shadows. "This is a barrier that Queen uses so there wouldn't be any interferences. It's a really easy spell but the power that the barrier uses depends on the wielder."

"What does it mean if the Queen uses it?"

"It means it's unbreakable."

Dipper walked towards the barrier and punched it. Nothing happened, it didn't even show a sign of being touched. Dipper felt fear, real fear when he turned to look at the queen, she just stood there, not showing smallest sign of being bothered. Dipper walked back to his old spot. "I know we call you Queen, but i want to know your real name."

"I don't have a name." Dipper couldn't see her expression when she said that, but he felt the slight change in atmosphere, it become heavier. "Your parents must have not liked you much." Dipper tried to make the heavy air disappear by making a joke, but it didn't shift, but the Queen did chuckle, her chuckle sounded like music to his ears, he wondered why.

"I never had parents, at least not any that i will be proud to display." Dipper didn't know what she meant by that. "You at least have to have a name that people call you." Queen went silent so did Dipper. "Death."

"Huh?"

"I'm called Death."

"Why?"

"I'm death, i decide who dies early or who dies at all." Dipper still couldn't tell what emotions Death was displaying, but he was starting to get a little fidgety. "You said if you decide who dies, it means you can easily take my life as well, right?"

"Are you giving up before starting?" Dipper could feel her brow rising in question and that made him want to prove her otherwise. "Of course not!" Dipper went into attacking position, Bill and Gideon didn't move.

Before Dipper could move he was grabbed from behind and pulled away. "What do you think you're doing?" Bill Whispered into Dippers ear. "You are going to get as killed if you are going to be reckless." Gideon whispered in Dippers other ear. "I'm sorry, i don't know what got over me." Dipper whispered back.

"We need to make a plan that will give as a slight advantage." Bill was still whispering. "How about if we attack one after another?" Gideon looked at Bill and Dipper, allowing them to process the information. "I think it might work if we do it non-stop." Bill answered. "How will i do it?" Dipper looked at both of them. "Just allow your body to do the work." Bill and Gideon answered at the same time.

"You say it as if it's easy."

"You were going to attack Queen without a plan, and how were you going to defeat her that way?" Bill stared at Dipper, Dipper had nothing to say to that to protect himself. "Okay, i got it." Dipper wanted to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself before he did.

"How about i go as a distraction and you both use your superior skill to counter attack? From there we will just keep attacking." Dipper asked. "It's not a bad idea." Gideon answered before Bill could say anything. "But i wonder, why hasn't Death attacked yet?"

"We prefer if you call her Queen not Death. And she's not attacking us, because she prefers to give as advantage." Bill answered and Dipper nodded his head confusedly. "Okay than, i'm going on 3. 1... 2... 3!" Before Dipper started counting he turned towards Death and started counting quitely, just so Bill and Gideon could hear. When he reached the last number he run towards death jumped and extended his leg for a kick, in place of it connecting with skin, his body connected with the floor behind Queen.

Dipper turned in time to see Bill and Gideon go for a punch just to be flipped over, Dipper tried another kick, just to be grabbed by the leg and thrown at Bill, Bill caught Dipper and whispered in his ear. "I'll throw you at her." Dipper agreed, Bill grabbed him by the leg, turned him twice in a circle and throw him at Queen. Gideon got punched in the face at the same time as Bill let go Dipper.

It seemed that Queen got distracted by Gideon and didn't see Dipper being launched at her, Dipper was about to connect with her shoulder when she raised her hand, his leg connected with her hand and she pushed his leg that made him fly all the way to the barrier.

Dipper grunted, his back was stinging, not much, just enough to feel discomfort. He looked back to Death, she wasn't showing any sign that he might have broken a bone in her hand, Gideon and Bill continued sending their attacks one after another, he was about to run into the battle again when he was stopped by someone calling his name. "Dipper!"

He turned to look at who shouted it, he saw Wendy running towards him. "Dipper, please stop this!" She looked so miserable, Dipper wanted to do what she said but something else whispered " _ **Battle is more important.**_ "

"I'm sorry, but i can't stop, if i give up now, it means she gets to do her plan, and i don't want to let her have you or Mable." Dipper looked at her sadly and turned away and run back to the battle. "DIPPER!" Wendy shouted and punched the wall, trying to get through.

Dipper thought if fist fighting doesn't work maybe magic will. He conjured flames and shot them towards Death, Bill and Gideon backed away and immediately shot their own magic, but they didn't use anything that would stop the flames that Dipper created. When they stopped they waited. "Did it work?" Dipper gulped in air, that he couldn't feel go through his lungs. "No, there is no way that we defeated her so easily." Bills voice was so calm, as if with so many attacks done to her, didn't scare him at all.

Dipper looked in time to see the shape emerge from the fire. Deaths cloack was burned, so she discarded it to the side, but it was the only thing that got hit, nothing else, her skin was so pale as if she got hit in the snow storm and almost froze to death. Her eyes, maybe only thing that says she's not human, her eyes were so empty and cold that Dipper started to think about his life choices.

For her clothes she just wore black jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, probably created from her magic. Her upper body held a v-neck t-shirt, under it Dipper couldn't see but she looked thin as if she exercised a lot or starved herself, but Dipper didn't think she was thin to the point were her body was showing bones. Dipper knew that she easily could become a model, but he doubted she liked that kind of proffesion.

Before Dipper could study her anymore Bill and Gideon pounced on her, or more like flow at her, fists extended. They were doing combined attacks. Dipper jumped 5 seconds later so he could get a hit while she is busy countering Bill and Gideon. Death blocked their blows with both of her hands, leaving her open. Dipper got a hit into her gut, the impact made her body fly and hit the barrier.

Dipper looked how she just stood up and dusted herself off, not a smallest sign of feeling pain, no grunts or hisses of pain. Dipper was sure he hit strong enough to break more then few bones and yet she didn't make any smallest sign or reaction towards that. When she was done, she looked up, and smiled or grinned, it was a mix between two.

She made a few steps and stopped, her grin didn't disappear. "Do you like to play the villain?" Dipper didn't expect to ask that question, but it came out anyways. "It depends." It wasn't really an answer, but he knew asking again will be useless. Dipper, Bill and Gideon took attacking stance again, they pressed their feet to the floor before flinging themselves towards Death.

Bill got there first and landed a successful blow to her left cheek, Gideon got a successful punch to her gut and Dipper was the last one to get there but like any other attack it got through as well. Only disappointment that they got was she was still standing on her feet, there was no bruise forming on her cheek where Bill hit her.

She looked fine, but the smile was gone, not because she was unhappy about the successful hits, but because Dipper realized she's not capable of holding a smile for too long. But since she smiled that one time, Dipper's playfulness rose, maybe sometimes challenging Queen isn't that bad?

Dipper could feel his magic getting worked up, getting ready to be used full force, and Dipper was going to use it.

One second you could see Dipper getting ready to run, the next his gone.

Dipper could feel the magic in his veins, waiting for his command to be unleashed, but he suddenly felt the difference in power as well, he couldn't feel anything coming from Death, but he could tell that Gideon and Bill are stronger than him. He wondered why Death was exception.

Dipper hoped that they could outnumber her.

He appeared in front of Death he was in mid air and turned 360 and swung his leg, but he never connected, but his body did connect with the stone floor making it crack. Death let go of his leg that she grabbed and blocked an attack from Gideon, just to be pushed back by a punch from Bill.

Dipper could feel air shift behind Deaths back, he knew if Bill had hit a human with that power he would have burned through flesh and made a clean hole.

But Death was unscratched, Dipper's spirit didn't falter he was immediately back on his feet and was throwing magic after magic at her. Death blocked them with her hands, her skin didn't get burned no matter how hot Dipper's magic was. Bill and Gideon throw their powers at Death as well. Their magic was hitting but they could see that there was no scratch on her.

Dipper knew if they wouldn't do anything soon, they will lose. So Dipper run the furthest from Death and called Bill and Gideon. "We need more solid plan, no matter what we do, the damage doesn't go through."

"We could try using her nightmares against her, but i doubt she has any." Bill give an idea, but immediately shut himself down. "Is there really nothing? How stron can she be?"

"She's not called a Queen for no reason." Bill answered.

"We could try using her nightmares against her, but i don't guarantee success." Gideon directed the talk towards the matter at hand. "No, there might be something we can use, there is a forbidden spell, it might be the only forbidden spell that we are not allowed to use meaninglessly." Bill said after his eyes lit up for a second and then disappeared.

"What spell?" Dipper said, Gideon looked at Bill. "Using that spell means giving your life, but since we are demons we can use it non stop."

"Why are we not allowed to use it?" Dipper looked at Bill questioningly. "How come i haven't heard of it?" Gideon asked.

Bill looked at Dipper. "I don't know why we can't use it." Then Bill turned towards Gideon. "That knowledge comes to us at different times."

"What is the spell?" Dipper asked.

"It's more a summoning spell, i only know that it's different for everyone, there has to be a trigger that sets it off." Bill didn't look worried. "How you ever tried summoning it?" Dipper lowered one of his brows in question. "I have, i had a trigger that allowed me to summon it." Bill's face shisted a little in saddnedss, but it was gone just as fast.

Dipper didn't want to linger on that slight change. "So, can you summon more then one replica of it?" Dipper asked. Bill rubbed his non existent beard and said. "I have no idea, for some reason no one has attempted to do it and if someone has they clearly want to hold it to themselves."

"Then try it!" Dipper hurried Bill along. Bill stood up and extended his hand in front of him, than there materialised a black sword, it was not big in size, it was small but really long. It didn't look sharp at all and Dipper started to think that Bill failed to summon it. "This is the forbidden sword." Bill held it close to him. "Are you sure?" Dipper glided his eyes across the sword.

He didn't do anything cool to summon it, it almost looked like, summoning it to him is like a second nature. He moved the sword so it stood vertically and let it go, it stayed floating mid air, Bill put his palm above the sword and moved the hand to the side, nothing happened, bill tried again and nothing happened. "I'm sorry it seems i can't create a copy." Bill looked sorry and smiled a sad smile.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Dipper asked.

"Well, i have the sword you can fight with magic." Bill said it as if it was an obvious answer. Dipper sighted but accepted the answer.

The trio turned towards Death and what Dipper saw put him a little on edge, Death was grinning from ear to ear. She started to speak. "You know, since i know i'll win no matter what, how about i first make those too feel excruciating pain?" Death asked that as if she was offering something fun. Dipper suddenly felt big anger and hatred.

Dipper couldn't say what Bill or Gideon where thinking, but he felt anger. He was ready to rip out her throat, his magic suddenly flared up and he was gone in instant, he lost control, but at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted to end her. "Or maybe i should introduce them to someone special? Don't worry he will end them fast." Death chuckled and Dipper's magic started pouring out of his body, leaving small cracks to be seen. His body formed something that looked like scales. Dipper didn't care about that and he didn't care that his eyes turned completely black.

He continued attacking but Death evaded them as if she could see future and side step him just in time so she could get prepared to side step again. She continued talking as if she was having a normal conversation. "You know i know this cool place where man take woman, they will have fun there." Death grinned even more. When it reached Dippers ears, he stopped hearing, he stopped watching, his magic completely took over for him.

At first you could only see blurry shapes, before they both stopped, Death has stopped smiling or grinning as well. Dipper raised his hand and in there materialised an exact copy of Bills sword. Dipper swinged it down and missed, but in place of Death jumping away unscratched Dipper's magic could clearly see the small cut on her hand, but the moment his magic stopped thinking about attacking, Dipper's consciousness returned.

Dipper's body went back to his normal skin. He looked at the sword and back to Death. "So it was all a lie?" Dipper wanted to cry, but his eyes wouldn't create any tears. "I'm not called Queen for no reason." She smiled, this time it wasn't an arrogant smile. "Aren't you supposed to be an enemy? Why are you helping? You never attack when we stop, when you have a chance."

"I might not be the best Queen, but I know when to do my job when i have to."

"But we are enemies, you are not supposed to help me." Dipper's eyes saddened.

"You know i was Bill's enemy before, but know he completely listens to me." Dipper sometimes wonders where she gets the confidence, since she never fails to say any of her words with authority. "But he's fighting against you now."

"Only because there is no way you could win on your own."

Dipper turned towards Bill. "No comment." Bill's answer was fast and straight forward. "I want to be able to summon the sword as well." Gideon looked at Death expectantly. "Sorry, you will have to wait longer since bluffing won't work." Death shrugged, if it wasn't for this situation Dipper would have laughed. Dipper started to hesitate on defeating Death.

It seemed Death saw that and raised her hand and slowly lowered it. Dipper's sudden sadness disappeared to be replaced with anger. He really didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't care. "I think we should finish this." Dipper's voice was calm, not something he would sound like. He didn't care about that either, he just knew he wanted to finish this.

Bill walked over to stand beside Dipper, Gideon did that as well. "I'll just fight without the sword." Gideon didn't want to admit that he was jealous, but there were benefits to him not having the sword, it meant he didn't need to go head on with the Queen.

Dipper prepared his sword, readying himself, when he got the signal from Bill, Dipper disappeared and reappeared between Bill and Death. "Oh my god, what the hell?" Dipper looked around as if he saw a ghost. "What is it?" Bill looked at him a little worried. "I didn't see where i was going." Bill's worry disappeared to be filled with annoyance. "Really?"

"What? I really didn't see where i was going."

"Than don't move at the speed of light, it takes time to get used to that." Bill grumbled that more than said it.

"How do you know i was moving at that speed?" Dipper looked at Bill confused. "Because all new one's seem to move at that speed when they aquire the sword."

Dipper didn't know what to say to that so he stayed quite. "Just don't move at that speed, until you haven't gotten used to it." Bill sighted as if he is regretting something. "Guys can we move on?" Gideon looked at them both with a serious look.

They both nodded, both barely holding in a laugh. "I'm sorry Gideon but please don't look so serious." Dipper wanted to say that it looked almost funny how he put his brows together, he almost looked like a cyclops, but he held it in, before making Death his target again. Dipper turned back to Bill and nodded. Bill in return just looked away while disappearing, Dipper in exchange started to run.

Dipper swinged his sword, he missed, but her t-shirt still got cut. Bill appeared behind her and went for her back, she turned in time to block it with her hand. Dipper thought that the sword is going to cut off her hand, but it just cut through her skin and stopped few centimetres from her bone. Bill pulled his sword away and jumped few steps from her.

Dipper looked at her hand and saw the cut already gone. "Where did her cut go?" Dipper's eyes where wide, Dipper tried to look for the cut he made and realised it's gone as well. "We have regeneration power." Bill answered. "How are we supposed to kill her then?" Dipper for a moment stopped, when did he start thinking of killing her? His initial plan was to defeat her to get his point across. Now he actually is thinking of killing her?

"It's easy we just need to keep going." Dipper looked at bill and agreed to what he said. Dipper was scared, but he wasn't scared because he was thinking of taking someones life, he was scared because he didn't feel any guilt of thinking that.

Dipper spaced out. When he come back he was panting and Death was covered in cuts that already where healing, but the most visible cut was from her shoulder to her waist. Dipper looked down at his sword and saw the dripping blood. He swallowed.

Dipper turned to look at Bill, he was looking at Death, he didn't look tired, but then again he was a Demon for much longer. He wondered what happened when he spaced out. He clearly could tell that they attacked, and watching by the fire that was burning around her, Gideon did his share of the work. Dipper evened his breathing and calmed down, or at least what he thought he was doing.

Dipper looked at Bill than at Gideon, Gideon didn't show any sign of being tired, except him. Is that normal? Should he be tired? Bu he isn't tired anymore so does that mean he restores energy fast?

Dipper didn't realise, but Bill attacked again got a cut on her body and jumped back. Bill run towards Dipper and stopped in front of him. He turned towards Gideon pointed at him and then pointed back to Death, Gideon nodded and started running in circles around Death while shooting black fire balls, or something that looked like black fire balls.

"Listen Dipper, we need to get towards her source of power." Bill whispered in Dipper's ear. "She has a source of power?" Dipper felt like this whole time they were going in circles. "I just remembered about it, but there was a way how to defeat her without going around giving her wounds." Dipper didn't know if he should whisper as well, but he didn't want to be the idiot that was talking loudly when he should be quite.

"Where is it?" Dipper asked.

Bill placed his hand in middle of his chest and said. "Here."

"Do we, like just stab it?" Dipper glanced at Gideon that at that moment got punched in his nose, before he fell he grabbed her hand and sat it on fire. "Yes." Dipper looked back at bill and saw that he grimaced a little from seeing Gideon on the floor. "Should we drag him back here?"

"No, his nose will heal and he will run back here himself." Bill put the tip of his sword on the ground and started walking while the sword was scraping along the floor.

Just like Bill said, Gideon jumped back up on his feet and run back some distance, his nose already healed. Dipper started walking after Bill, but they parted paths, so Bill stood behind Death and Dipper in front of her. Bill moved his sword so the tip of his sword was pointing towards her. Dipper knew that he is supposed to work as a distraction, but he didn't want to kill her.

Dipper almost made the decision of telling Bill that he can't do it, but Bill already made the move, so Dipper had no other choice but to go along in trying to distract her. Dipper made a move to pretend to go for a stub at her chest, she went to block so he changed it to slice her across her chest, she didn't block that, but the swing that Bill did, was blocked, and Dipper cursed under his breath.

They both jumped back and at the same time attacked, dipper went to stab her where the power source is, Dipper know wonders what she will do. What she did was unexpected, she put both of her hands in front of the sword trajectory. They went through her flesh and probably bones as well, but there were missing just few centimetres just for the sword to touch her chest.

She shaked Bill off and when the sword left her flesh, she grabbed Dipper's sword and slowly pulled it out, and with a fast movement she pulled it back so the back of the sword headbutted him. Dipper fell to the floor clutching his abdomen, he could faintly hear Mable call him. Dipper slowly stood back up, wheezing. He grabbed his sword and looked both at Mable and Wendy, they both where hitting the barrier.

He raised his hand and smiled at them. "I'm fine." They stopped hitting the barrier but they looked like he said the worst story he could imagine. Dipper wanted to run away from the awkwardness so he turned away and looked at Death. Bill had already stood up and standing on guard. Dipper asked with his eyes if they will do it again?

Bill looked at Dipper than at Gideon and back to Death. He immediately new that Gideon will be a distraction and he with Bill will be attackers. He prepared to go for an attack, Gideon shot at her a fireball that was bigger than her, that's when he and Bill moved. He could barely see through the fire, but since he realised that he can use magic to make himself see through such bright places, he did just that.

He was quite shocked because she did nothing, she just stood there, in the flames. He could see Bill coming in, when they were about to reach her another fireball came in, but this one was much smaller, but it exploded on contact. Dipper thought that he's going to burn at the heat, but he ignored the burning feeling and went for her power source.

She ducked, he could see Bills eyes widen, before he felt Bills sword go through his flesh. Dipper looked down and saw that Bill just barely managed to evade his sword. Dipper coughed up blood, Bill pulled out his sword and Dipper fell on his knees Dipper press on the wound. Dipper felt pain go through his whole body, then he blacked out.

{...}

Dipper first saw only black then he realised he was running, he was hit with strong sense of deja vu. Dipper tried to see in the dark, but nothing showed,when suddenly he run past a door and then another. Dipper realized he must be sleeping, he tried to stop, but sudden fear overtook him and made him run faster.

Dipper wanted to know what was behind one of the doors and it made him desperate. Dipper looked at one of the doors and when he got close enough he siddenly grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, with that Dipper stopped running as well. Dipper glanced inside the room a little fearful of what he's going to see.

Dipper's eye's widened at the thing that he looked at. It was completey black, form of a small child. The room where it was, was dark, but the light from the hallway lit half of the room. The thing was quitely sobbing to itself, when Dipper made a small step back, with that making a sound, the thing glanced up and immediately stopped sobbing.

It's eyes where red, and it looked at him as if he was a monster. "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you." Dipper doesn't know why he suddenly tried to calm dow the monster looking child. "Queen is going to turn them into one of us." Dipper froze at the childs words, but what really made him shocked was that the voice belonged to him.

More specificaly to his childhood him. Dipper didn't know what to do. "What do you mean?"

"Queen is going to make them just like us, immortal." The child stood up on his feet, now that he had an easier way to see, he could see child's messy hair and barely visible clothes, but he couldn't deny that the clothes belonged to his childhood him. "Everything's okay." Dipper smiled softly at the child. The child started sobbing again.

"Are you going to protect them? Mable? Wendy?" The childs eyes's started creating black tears, the black liquid slid along the childs cheek and fell to the hard floor. Dipper doesn't know what to say to that, but it did bring some sense into him, what was going on outside of his mind? Was Bill and Gideon okay? What is he even doing? Just falling asleep.

"Who are you?" Dipper looked the boy in the eyes, surprisingly this childhood him didn't look away like he would have done. "I'm you, just the darkside." The boy stopped sobbing and looked at Dipper as if he was a hard puzzle to solve. Dipper walked over to the boy and bend over to be the same hight. "What exactly will happen if Mable and Wendy are turned?" For some reason he knew that this him knew the answer.

"She wants to use this world to stabilize hers." The boy looked at Dipper sadly. "Why? Is her world not Stable enough?" Dipper questioned the boy further. "She always takes 2 new Demons from every dimension, but lately she has to destroy a universe before she can select a second Demon and it leaves her world unstable with uneven number of Demons. It forced her to go to a universe where she can select more than two new Demons and she selected this dimension." The boy continued looking at him sadly.

"If she needed to select more why would she destroy her chance?" Dipper got tired from bending so he went down on his knees. "Because if she allowed those universes to exist any longer it would have affected her more than destroying her chance of selecting the last one." The boys eyes saddened even more. Dipper didn't know what to say but he didn't need to as the boy continued.

"Queen is so empty, after all darkness is just an empty void that tried to fill itself." the boy pointed at himself. "But that will never happen if you lose interest, the things you do, become meaningless to you." Dipper knew that the boy was refering to Queen trying to fill herself with something. "Does she want to fill her void with family?" Dipper cautiously asked.

The boy's red eyes seemed to avert down to his legs. "It's more to see if she can fill in the void with what humans call warmth, and having a family seemed to her, like the way to go." The red eyes that stared down at the boys legs started to water with those black tears. Dipper started to become uncomfortable, he knew something bad was coming.

"What about Mable and Wendy?" Dipper saw tears hit the ground after the boy said that. "Is there something wrong with them?" Dipper started to feel guilty and really worried. The boy won't stop mentioning them and it weighted on him. "Mable was not supposed to be turned, Wendy was, but not Mable." The boy was again letting out quite sobs.

But boys words did give him some understanding, so Wendy was supposed to be second? What about Gideon then? "But if Wendy is the second, what about Gideon?" The boy looked up. "In Queens words he was lucky enough to be in a needed place." Dipper couldn't look the boy in the eyes, because he suddenly felt angry and desperate to get out of this nightmare.

Dipper suddenly was pulled by his collar and he come face to face with the boys red eyes. Dipper couldn't look away and he was engulfed in sudden anger, but his face didn't show anything, before he realized the boy completely disappeared.

{...}

"ARRRRRGGGGGG!" Dipper could hear someone roaring but the sound was mixed with a choking sound. He could feel himself rise from the floor and before his face moved away he could see big amount of blood in the place where he lay, and he was much closer to the barrier, few faces stared at him, but he didn't have the time to recognise them.

His vision blurred as he suddenly lunched himself for something, his fist connected with something, but he doesn't remember willing his hand to move. His legs started moving on their own again and his vision blurred, he felt his leg touch something and then his elbow, he felt something warm drip off his elbow.

{...}

Wendy watched how Dipper got stabbed by Bills sword, she watched how Bill pulled out his sword and Dipper fell down, Dippers sword disappearing. She started hitting the barrier, harder then ever. Bill pulled Dipper by the collar and pulled him towards her. When Dipper was close to the barrier, Bill disappeared and reappeared attacking the woman.

But she only cared about Dipper, She looked at him and saw a blood trail go from his forehead, he must have hit it when falling, the wound from his abdomen was badly bleeding.

Someone touched her shoulder. "Wendy?" She turned around and looked at Stan? No at Stans twin, Stanford? The real Stanford. "Yes?" She choked out raspy answer. "We can do nothing for him now, the wound will heal, but slower than usual but still faster than humans." She didn't know if he was trying to make her feel better, or if he's just being honest. "When is he going to wake up?"

"Who knows, i never studied their sleeping habits, the biggest reason being, them not sleeping at all." Stanford allowed his hand to drop to his side. "Is he going to be alright?" Wendy turned to look at Dipper who was sleeping, peacfully. "Dipper?" Wendy looked from where that voice came. Mable was kneeling just like she was doing, but in difference of her she was crying and it made her mental shield crack, she didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong at this moment.

She looked away and looked at Dippers peacful face.

He's going to be fine.

He will wake up.

He won't die.

She continued chanting it to herself, holding in her tears, most of the times almost failing. She doesn't know how long she was looking at him, but when she looked at the battlefield, Gideon and Bill where exchusted and bleeding, but the woman was fine, except for the healing wounds. "ARRRRRGGGGGG!" Her eyes widened at the sudden roar that Dipper let out, but that roar was mixed in with him choking on his own blood.

Everyone stared at him and when he turned around he disapeared, he reappeared puching the woman, she blocked in time, but she got thrown back, she stopped it by firmly putting her legs on the ground. Dipper disappeared and showed up behind her kicking her in the legs, she started to fall and before she hit the floor, Dipper hit her with his elbow making her hit the floor so strong that the ground was left with a small outline of her body.

From Dipper's elbow was dripping blood, Wendy for a second though that he cut it when hitting the woman, but the woman stood up holding her bleeding nose. The woman wiped the blood off her nose, it was looking perfectly fine, the nose was in it's proper place. Wendy looked where Dipper stood last but he was gone.

Dipper reapperd behind the woman again, holding that sword again. She could see his sclera (white bit of the eye) has turned red, she couldn't see his pupil or iris, but they probably have become darker. She tried to get a better look at him, but she couldn't say what was different about him. Bill run to help Dipper as his swing towards her ended in failure.

If there was something strange before, now it was obvious. Gideon and Bill's posture changed from defencive to offencive. Bills face lost any emotion it held, if it ever did hold any to begin with. They started mercilessly attacking her, but for some reason she knew that the woman was still holding back. Not showing her real power.

Maybe she has a reason for that? Or is it because she knows they won't stand a chance of winning if she does?

Will they be fine?

No Wendy. Don't think that way, they will be fine.

What if she decides to show her power when she's dying?

No, why would she wait so long?

While Wendy questioned herself. Dipper and Bill used Gideon's distraction to stab her in her chest.

{...}

Dipper soon realized that he has lost any control on his body, he was running and landing blows on Death. Somewhere along the confusion in his mind, he could tell that Bill and Gideon have joined him, but Gideon was keeping his distance, shooting any kind of magic that he knew. His mind could comprehend that for some reason Bill has become even more emotionless than he was when they started all this.

Dipper remember's swinging down his sword and missing, silently he was thankful for that and yet at the same time he wished for all this to end. Dipper wanted to close his eyes and wake up when he can think more clearly, but his eyes refused to listen to him. The constant running made Dipper get used to the speed and he started to be able to see things.

But mostly he was confused, even if he saw anything, he couldn't really figure out what it was, he could say who the person he's looking at is, but it's as far as his thinking went before it was all around the place. Dipper saw himself counter attacking her after she landed a good punch to his gut, he nows he made a grunting sound, but he didn't have the thinking capability to make sure it was true.

At some point he got to the point where he was loosing contiousness with open eyes, but never seeing black for longer than few seconds. In one of his blackouts he felt his sword go through something soft, then something hard and then lastly through something soft. When he returned from the blackout he had control of his body, he stumbled and fell down on his knees after he tried to make a step.

Dipper looked around trying to clear his mind of the things that kept it confused. When he got the smallest hang of his thought's he looked around, where he has fallen there near by lay Death, she wasn't bleadind but where she got stabbed, from there was coming black smoke, he looked closer at her and saw that parts of her body started to turn into black sand.

He didn't know if it was a reaction of her dying or something else. Dipper tried to stand up and he become dizzy and staggered, but someone caught him. He tried to recognise the face that stood infront of him, he saw Yellow. "Bill...?" He mumbled a question not sure if he heard him. He was passed to someone else, his eyes where met with baby blue colour.

He felt really guilty, did he really regreat breaking their deal? I wonder how Gideon and Bill feel like? I will ask them later. Dipper turned his head in time to see the smile on Deaths lips, he knew he should have felt bad, but in place of that he smiled, and whispered. "Thank you." It was quite but no doubt that Gideon could hear him, he was thankful that he didn't ask him about that, since he didn't know why either.

Dipper blacked out before he was able to see where he was being taken.

 **I'll end it here, hope you liked and for those who think this is the end, i'll write another chapter, it will be probably the last one, so i'll be able to do editing. I'll name the edited one the same as this.**

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
